Akatsuki Rise Again
by Tancredfan
Summary: Kabuto, Pein, Hidan, and Deidara's kid have lived in Konoha for there whole life since they where 3. Now they plan to start the Akatsuki again. Can the 4 twelve year olds do it? BEING REMADE
1. Planning and Seeking

I do not care if most of the Akatsuki are dead, Ive only seen ONE die

**I do not care if most of the Akatsuki are dead, Ive only seen ONE die. I know Kabuto is a body changing Orochimaru person, but just deal with it. Now, its hard adding Yeahs and Uns to the end of things (If you know who Im talking about) so the person who has those is going to have yep and ug. I am basing the hideout on a picture I found on Photobucket, and by the way…I have literaly no clue what is in there rooms… ((All Akatsuki are in hiding since I havnt seen any of th Shippuden episodes except for the first 10 )).**

"We need to start the Akatsuki again.." A boy with sun yellow hair and blue eyes said. "It may be hard, but Ive heard that our parents where in it…yep."

A girl nodded. She had right purple eyes and silvery hair. "I know they where in it." She said. "There was…Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, Pein, Konan, Deidara, Kakuzu, and Tobi."

"Your right Miar..." Another boy with orngish hair and grey eyes said. "You to Riaki."

Both nodded and looked over at a different kid who was with them. That kid was a mirror immage of Kabuto. Silver hair, glasses, same eye color, mirrored.

"Whats up with you Hiotu?" Riaki asked him. She put her hands in the ground and pulled something up. "Arg…how did I get it down here again…" She mumbled. A few moments later a scythe was pulled out of the ground. "Thank god.."

Miar stud there eyeing the scthye. "I..think I'll stick to the clay..yep.." He said holding up his gloved hands in an innocent way.

Riaki rolled her eyes and moved the scythe around. "Havnt seen this in forever.." She said. Hiotu walked up and stared at the scythe.

"Uh….big wepon…no thankyou…don't want to meet that in battle.." He muttered.

The kid with orange hair sighed. "You people shouldn't be in the Akatsuki..." He muttered.

"Sorka!" Hiotu yelled. "We have all rights to be in it if we want!" In a flash the sharp end of the scythe was millimeters away from Sorka's neck.

Hiotu didn't say anything. "We are being followed." He said.

A girl that was behind a tree gasped and started to run. She couldn't take on four ninja who wanted to start the Akatsuki again! To late. Riaki was in front of her, sythe sheithed.

"What are you doing here?" Riaki asked.

The girl gulped. She had long silvery hair and blue eyes. "Training…" She said quietly.

Miar laughed and walked up to them. "Are you sure you wernt spying?" he asked with an annoyed tone. "Shinzu, this is the fourth time! Cut it out or we will kill you!"

The girl, whos name was Shinzu, shook her head. "Seirously, I was just training on Chidori!" she said.

Sorka walked up. "So YOUR Shinzu Hatake..right?" He askd.

Shinzu nodded.

"Go away now and we'll spare you." Sorka continued.

"Uh..bye!" Shinzu said waving and running down a path.

Riaki stared at them. "Jashin is going to be mad…WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME KILL HER?!"

Hiotu was sitting in a tree. "Kakashi would have killed US you know.." He said.

Riaki glared at Hiotu. "Like I care…" She muttered, stabing the end of her scythe into the ground. "It would have been fun killing the persons kid.."

The four walked back to the place they where sitting at. "Hey Miar, all my life Ive been wondering why you wear glves." Hiotu and Riaki said after discussing it between themselves.

Miar, who was messing with a small block of clay, imidiatly stopped and looked at them. "W-well..uh..I.-"

Riaki sighed. "Just tell us." She said. Miar slowly took off a glove and held his hand up. He had a mouth on his hand.

"Happy?" He asked putting his glove back on. Before there parents went into hiding, they where taught a few things. Riaki learned about Jashin, Riaki leared how to be a leader and made rain fall, Miar learned how to make exploding clay (He stinks at making it, that's why he wears gloves...), and Hiotu learned about Orochimaru.

Everyone nodded. "When is this Akatsuki thing going to start?" Miar asked.

Sorka thought for a moment. "We could start it right now." He said. "Who is going to be leader?" Everyone pointed at Sorka. "Okay..we got that down…where will the base be?"

Hiotu thought for a moment. "Old Akatsuki base." He said. "I don't think its destroyed, and even if it is destoryed we can make a new cave."

Miar and Riaki thought about something.

"Let's go look for it." They said.

Sorka lead the way out of the village and into the forest. "Alright, me and Hiotu will search over there…" He pointed to a river. "Miar and Riaki, over there." He pointed to a bunch of trees.

Soon everyone was searching for the old Akatsuki base.

"Oi! Everyone, over here!" Hiotu and Sorka yelled. They found a huge boulder with a tag on it. When Miar and Riaki got there Sorka said, "Miar, we need your explosions..I don't care if this is a five seal tag.."

Miar nodded and took his gloves off. He dropped to his knees and pulled out a bunch of clay. "It'll be a minut...yep.." He said. Riaki stared at Miar. Hiotu and Sorka where talking about something randome.

"Done...I think…ug.." Miar said standing up. He held out a small spider.

Sorka blinked. "How are we supposed to blow that thing up with a small spider?!" He yelled.

"Just hold your horses…yep…" Miar said and put the spider down. He made a hand sign and it grew bigger. "The only explosions I can make are with spiders so your going to have to deal with it anyways!" The spider crawled over to the boulder and blew up just before hitting the five seal tags. The explosion was so big it sent everyone flying ten feet away.

Sorka shakily got up. "Never again..." He said, waiting for the dust to clear up.

Miar coughed up a bunch of dried up clay. "I think Ill just mold clay..not make it explode..ug.." He mumbled. He rolled over to his hands and knees and tried to get up.

Riaki was staring at Miar. "Do you have clay in you or something? We're not coughing up clay!" She said. When Miar finaly got up he went over and helped Hiotu up.

"Its clay I didn't use…hands have a mind of there own and eat all clay that's not needed…so...basicly I do have clay in me..." Miar explained, then coughed up more dried clay.

The dust cleared and everyone could see a small opening in it.

"At least it's a start…." Sorka said, brushing dust out of his hair. "Hiotu..you know what to do."

Hiotu nodded and made a few hand signs. "Chakra Scaple!" he said and ran twords the boulder. He hit it and the boulder exploded.

"Enough with the explosions already!" Sorka yelled sarcasticly, walking forward. He looked in and gasped. "It hasn't been touched!"

Everyone ran forward and looked inside.

"Woah…" Hiotu mumbled, walking inside. Riaki followed him. No one realy carred about getting in a trap. What did twelve year olds care about that stuff?

Miar walked through the halls. "I found Hidans room…yep…!" he yelled. In seconds Riaki was standing next to him.

"Should we open the door?" Miar asked. Riaki nodded and turned the handle. One side of the inside, everything was different shades of green. The other side it was black, red, and silver.

"This has got to be Kakuzu's room too. Its all green on the other side…yep.." Miar said. "Well, have fun searching through your dad room...ug...Im going to go find Deidaras room!" He ran out of the room and through the halls.

Sorka was walking through the halls, Hiotu next to him.

"This is perfect… we can start the Akatsuki again once we explore this place.." Hiotu said. Sorka already made Hiotu a little henchman. Sorka nodded in agreement.

"Once the other two explore there parents rooms we will start it." Sorka said.

Miar found Deidara's room and walked in. Everything on one side had puppets everywhere, and the other side was yellow with clay figures. "Definantly dads room..." he said and picked up one of the figures. It was a bird. "He realy likes clay I guess.."

After everyone explored the rooms Sorka called a meeting.


	2. Meetings

Chapter Two

**Oh! Forgot to tell you… Miar is tallest in the group, Riaki next, Hiotu, then Sorka. ((Only sepparated by an inch or two))**

Chapter Two

"Red!" Riaki and Miar yelled at the same time. The meeting Sorka called was to see what colors the Akatsuki cloak should be. Hiotu was thinking.

"Shouldn't we just use the same colors as the old ones?" Hiotu asked. "Black with red clouds?"

Sorka thought about that. "No." he finaly said. "We have to tell them there are new Akatsuki out there…and if we use regular cloaks they might have a flash back or something."

Miar had to agree to that. "So…we should do it red with blue clouds..yep!" he said.

"Seriously, whats with you and red and blue! (Hey, that rhymed.)" Riaki yelled. Ever since Riaki found her scythe, she has not let anyone touch it and she threatened with it.

Hiotu giggled. "You made a rhyme…" he said. Riaki rolled her eyes.

"Calm down everyone." Sorka said. "I have decided on the cloaks. Bright red with dark blue clouds."

"YEAH!" Miar yelled. "This is going to be good."

Sorka nodded. Hiotu got up and walked next to Sorka.

"How are we going to make them?" Hiotu wispered. Sorka made a face that looked like: Oo. He blinked.

"Uh…I…will find a way. Leaders promise..." Sorka said. Everyone nodded at that and got up.

Sorka walked over to Riaki. "Riaki…I need you t go to a store and buy somethings." He said. "I don't think we want stale...moldy food…"

Riaki sighed and nodded.

"MIAR!" Sorka yelled.

Miar, who was sitting on Deidaras bed looking at the clay figures, fell off and broke one. "SORKA!" He yelled back, picking up the remains of a clay tiger.

Sorka blinked. "Uh-oh…that was his you-broke-something-very-special-to-me voice...this can not be good…" he said to himself and started to slowly walk twords the entrance. Just before he got there, Miar tackled him and pinned him to the ground.

"You broke something…ug…" Miar wispered. "What should we do about that…ug..?"

Hiotu came running over at the sound of a crash. "Get off of him Miar…" He groaned and pulled him of

"Thank you Hiotu…" Sorka said sitting up. "What did I break this time?

"My dad's clay tiger...yep…!" Miar yelled.

Sorka and Hiotu looked at eachother.

"Let us guess-" Hiotu said, face like: --

"The thing we broke-" Sorka said, face like: --

"Was very-"

"Special."

Miar nodded. "Now what did you want…ug...?" he asked.

Sorka wanted to ask a quick qestion first. "Why do you always say yep and ug at the end of most of your sentences?" He asked.

Miar had to think about that. "Force of habit." He said. "Now what is the real thing?"

"We need you to clean up around here." Hiotu and Sorka said in unison. Smiling, they handed him a broom and dustpan. "Knock yourself out…literaly.."

Grumbling, Miar started to clan the base.

Soon after the base was clean Riaki came back. "Take it!" She yelled throwing a few bags of food to Miar.

Miar rolled his eyes and threw the bags on a table. "Gargle..why am I only cleaning..ug!?" He yelled throwing the broom onto the floor. "Your turn."

Riaki walked over to the broom and started to clean.

A few minuts later Sorka called another meeting.

"We need more people." He said looking at the three others. "I heard that Zetsu and Kisame's kids are somewhere near here. Miar and Riaki, you two are partners till we get more members."

Riaki and Miar nodded then looked at eachother.

"Mssion 1, this can turn bad at anytime… Search for the kid of Zetsu and Kisame!" Sorka said. Riaki and Miar nodded and got up, starting to walk to there room.

Miar put on a belt that had two bags on eachside. He put some clay in them and walked out of the room. Riaki grabbed her scythe and met Miar at the entrance.

"What are you bringing?" Riaki asked.

Miar hessitated and said, "Clay."

"That's all? Wont you need more?" Riaki asked. Miar shook his head and walked out of the base. "Knowing Kisame…I think he was part shark…so…to the water...ug..."

Riaki rolled her eyes and started walking on the shalow water. Miar followed.


	3. Kisame's Son

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**((There is a new boulder at the entrance..))**

"**Hurry up Miar!" Riaki yelled. "Sorka said we only get 2 days!"**

**Miar shook his head and ran up. "Sorry…just that this smell is getting to my head…ug..." He said. They made itto a beach, and it had the smell of the ocean, but it gave Miar a headache.**

**Riaki sighed and walked twords the water. "KISAME!" She yelled. The hardly moving water started to move and a shark started swimming twords them, two to be exact.**

"**What?!" The bigger one asked.**

**The smaller one put his head above water and looked at the two kids.**

"**Dad…what up with the two kids?" He asked.**

"**No clue Rusam…" Kisame said and swam forward. "Who are you and what do you want?"**

**Riaki stepped forward, gripping her scythe. "Don't attack," She said. "All we want is to talk to you. We are Miar and Riaki."**

**Rusam swam up twords Kisame. This kid is another mirror image. **

**Kisame thought for a moment. "Hidan's kid and Deidara's kid?" he asked. Miar and Riaki nodded. "Come on Rusam. They are safe to go near." Rusam and Kisame swam up to shore and walked twords the two.**

"**Its been years since Ive seen you two." Kisame said, arms folded. "This is Rusam." Rusam walked up and stud next to Kisame.**

**Miar and Riaki nodded and said, "Hello Rusam."**

"**I am Miar…yep!" Miar said. Rusam nodded.**

"**I am Riaki." Riaki said. Rusam nodded to this too.**

**A few moments went by then Miar said, "Sorka, Hiotu, me, and Riaki are starting Akatsuki again and want Rusam to join...yep!"**

**Rusam looked at Kisame, hoping his dad would let him join. He had heard of the Akatsuki, and knew is father was in it once. **

"**PLEASE?!" He asked. Kisame thought for a moment and nodded. **

"**Are you guys staying at the old base?" Kisame asked. Riaki and Miar nodded. "Alright." Kisame said.**

**Rusam grinned, showing shark teeth. "Sweet!" He yelled.**

**Riaki blinked and nodded. "We should go in a few minuts." She said. **

"**Purple Eyes, Clay Boy, did you guys like the old base?" Kisame asked. **

**Miar thought for a moment. "Yes. I liked is a lot! Especialy dads room…yep!" he said.**

**Riaki nodded. "Lots of things that have to do with Jashin in dad room." She said. **

"**Who the heck is Jashin?!" Rusam asked. Riaki went wide-eyed. **

"**You don't know what Jashin is?!" She asked.**

**Kisame knew what it was, but Rusam didn't. "Uh…I told him a story about Akatsuki a few days ago. He knows some thins about Jashin." He said.**

**Rusam figured out what he was doing. "Yes, I know what it is."**

**Riaki sighed. "Good, don't feal like explaining..." she siad.**

'**Purple Eyes is kid of Hidan…' Kisame thought. Riaki looked at the sky, then Rusam. **

"**Are you ready?" She asked. "We leave in about a minut."**

**Rusam dived into the ocean and came back up with a bag in his mouth.**

"**Twable Bwag." He said, seeing Miar's confused look. **

**Riaki nodded and started heading twords the base. "That was easy…" She mumbled.**

**Rusam hugged Kisame and ran after Riaki, bag still in his mouth. They stopped ad turned around, waiting for Miar.**

**Miar turned around and ran after them. He was a slow runner, but fast when he wanted to be. "Wait u- umph...ug…!" Miar had tripped over a rock. "Stupid rock…ug…" He mumbled and threw the rock. It hit Kisame. **

"**Clay Boy, Id run if I where you…" Kisame said. Miar got up and started to run after the other two. **

"**Bye Kisame!" The three said. They waved for a moment and ran down to the base.**

**Riaki made a hand sign and the boulder moved. "We can go in." She said to Rusam.**

**Rusam nodded and walked inside with Riaki.**

"**Wait…up…ug…!" Miar panted, running up. He was too late. The boulder was back on the floor and only Riaki knew the hand sign. "O-OPEN…U-UP!" He yelled, pounding the boulder.**

**Inside, Riaki sighed. She made the hand sign and Miar ran inside.**

"**Thank you…yep!" Miar said. "Tomorrow lets get Zetsu's kid!"**

**Rusam had found Kisame's room and looked inside. "Woah…" He mumbled looking around. One half was all black with Uchiha stuff on it, the other half was blue with lots of fishy stuff. **


	4. Zetsu's Daughter

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By the way- Each person has there own room since there is little members. Like Miar has his dads room and Riaki has her dads room. Still with me? Also, I don't know if Zetsu has arms or not. So in this Fanfiction…HE HAS ARMS!

Riaki walked into Miar's room.

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty." She said, poking him a bit.

Miar rolled off his bed. When Riaki heard a loud thump, she knew Miar was awake and had hit his head on the nightstand.

"Awake?" Riaki asked. Miar stud up and nodded, rubbing the top of his head.

Even though they have only been part of Akatsuki for not even a day, they where already living like them. Let us hope Konoha does not notice…

"Hello you two." Sorka said when Riaki and Miar walked into the living room ((I told you, I got the bases desighn off a picture on Photobucket)). "Ready to visit Zetsu?"

Miar and Riaki nodded.

"Are we letting Rusam sleep?" Riaki asked. Sorka nodded.

"He doesn't have a partner yet, so there isnt much he can do." He said. "I heard Zetsu lives somewhere in this forest. It may be hard to spot him, but you know it's him when you see a giant venus flytrap."

Miar yawned and said, "Alright, so… when do we leave…ug…?" he asked. No one had any idea how Sorka got this information, but they didn't realy care much.

"You can leave now if you want." Sorka said. Hiotu walked up to him, a bunch of cards in his hands. Riaki and Miar didn't stay long enough to see what the cards where supposed to do.

Riaki was dressed already, scythe strapped to her back, headband on her forhead.

Miar was halfway ready. He had the belt, and his clothes on, but didn't have his clay or headband. When he finished getting ready he walked outside with Riaki.

"Are you sure that's all you need…Clay?" Riaki asked again while hopping through the trees. "You should have something like a scythe…kills faster."

Miar shook his head. "Clay has been a best friend my whole life. It kills very fast." He said.

Riaki rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I wonder about you…" She said. Miar was jumping to the next branch when suddenly he felt pain in his legs and fell.

"OOOWWW!" He yelled and looked at Rika. She was giggling like crazy, scythe sheithed. Miar had no clue what he fell on.

"Get off of me please **or Ill eat you**." Someone said. Miar jumped up and looked around. Someone was talking, but he couldn't see who. Riaki had almost dropped her scythe.

"Whos there?" She asked. A plant near by opened up and revealed a human whos face was balck and white.

The white side started saying something.

"Who are **YOU**?" He asked, black side cutting in.

'Could they be Miar and Riaki…?'

'**Look at the eyes. If one has purple eyes then yes, if the other says ug or yep after every sentence…Then yes again.'**

Miar looked at Riaki and gupled.

"I-I am Miar…yep…" Miar said quietly.

'**That's it…'**

'Alright…'

"Are one of you Purple Eyes?" White side asked. Riaki nodded. "We've seen you running around here. Starting Akatsuki again?" This time, Miar nodded.

Another person came running up to them.

"DDDAAADDD!" The person yelled. It was a girl. She was part Venus flytrap, and half her face with white, other half was black ((Left is black, Right is white)).

"What?" White side asked. "**By the way, Im Zetsu." **Black side added. The girl ducked behind Zetsu as a man ran up holding weed killed.

Miar and Riaki blinked.

"Who is she?" Miar asked. White Zetsu was trying to calm the girl, who was arguing with herself, down. Black Zetsu was yelling at the man until he got scared and ran away.

The girl's plant closed over her head.

"I-is he gone?" The girl asked. Zetsu nodded and put a hand on the flytrap and it opened. "**What did you do** this time Skorqui?"

Skorqui looked up. She had long brown hair and all over her arms and hair, you could see green spots. "**We did nothing. I was just walking through the forest and this man started attacking me!**" Black side yelled. The black side on Skorqui's face was oposite of Zetsu's. "We could have just eaten him…" White side said. Black side and White side started arguing.

Miar and Riaki stepped back a bit.

"**Calm** down…" Zetsu said quietly. Skorqui stopped fighting with herself and looked at Zetsu.

"**Sorry**." Black Skorqui said. "**Didn't mean too**. We still could have just eaten him…**I told you…we arnt canables!" **

Zetsu looked at Riaki. "Sorry about this." White said. "**She normaly isnt like this unless someone is about to use weedkiller on her." **Black side said.

Riaki nodded and walked forward. "Hello." She said to Skorqui. "Im Riaki."

"Hello…" Skorqui said, plant slowly closing. "Im Skorqui…"

Miar walked up next to Riaki. "Im Miar…yep…" He said. "Why is your plant closing?"

"**Shes scared**." Black Zetsu said. "**Not many people talk to us these days**."

'Most people get scared." White said.

Skorqui's plant opened and she said, "**Why are you talking to us?**"

"If your trying to kill us Ill force us to eat you!"

"You will not eat them!" White Zetsu said.

Riaki and Miar looked at eachother, then the two plant people.

"We wanted to askSkoqui a question." Riaki said.

"Can she join Akatsuki…?" Miar asked.

Skorqui looked at Zetsu in hope.

"Old base?" White asked. Miar and Riaki nodded. "Alright, She can go."

Miar and Riaki nodded and looked at Skoqrui. "Want to come now?" They asked in unison. Skorqui nodded.

"Alright, lets go then." Riaki said. She jumped into the trees and started hopping. "Coming?" She asked Miar and Skorqui.

Miar nodded and hopped into the tree. "What about you Skorqui...?" he asked.

Skorqui turned to Zetsu and said good-bye, then went into the ground. Miar and Riaki where wide-eyed.

"She travles in the groud." White Zetsu said. Riaki nodded and started hopping twords the base. Miar turned around, and hopped after her.

Miar looked down and saw earth moving different ways. 'That's her…' he thought.

"Oi! Sorka! Hiotu! Rusam!" Riaki yelled, seeing them outside of the base. Skorqui came above ground just before the river and walked forward.

Everyone looked at the new comer.

"Hello." Sorka said. "Who is she?"

Skorqui blinked and the plant closed. "**Im Skorqui**…" She said.

Rusam walked over and said, "Scared?"

Riaki and Miar jumped off the cliff and landed next to Sorka.

"Not many people talk to her." Riaki said.

"She gets scared easily…yep…" Miar said. He walke dover to Skorqui and said,

"Its okay, no one here is going to hurt you."

The plant opened. "Alright Miar…" She said and looked around at the other kids.

"Im Sorka, Akatsuki Leader." Sorka said.

Rusam looked at the water then said, "Im Rusam."

"Hiotu." Hiotu said. He put a card on the ground and said, "Skorqui." The card did something and information appeared on it.

"Half plant, quarter canable, quarter human…"

"**We're not canables**." Black side said.

"Yes we are…blacky over there just wount let us eat anyone." White side said.

Sorka and Rusam stepped back a bit.

"Oh yeah, she also has two personalitys…yep…" Miar said.

"Black side is nice, white side is mean, oposit of Zetsu." Riaki said.

Sorka nodded and told Rusam that he was Skorqui's partner. Rusam nodded and walked inside the base.

"Skorqui, Ill show you your room." Hiotu said. Skorqui nodded and walked inside with Hiotu. When they found Zetsu's room they looked inside. Half of it was covered in green and filled with plants.

Hiotu left Skorqui in the room and went back to Sorka.

"We have enough people now…" Sorka said.

Hiotu nodded and the five of them walked into the base.

I had lots of fun with this chapter!** I didn't**…Yes we did! Uhh…so yeah…hope you enjoyed!


	5. Dance Time

Well, this is the Prolague…

Chapter 5

Okay, here is just a random chapter I thought up. Laugh all you want, I want this to be funny. I do not own the songs used for the dance compatition.

Skorqui woke up early in the morning. Sorka, Hiotu, Miar, and Riaki where argueing over something. She got up and walked to her door in time to hear in Riaki's voice,

"But everyone needs to have fun once in a while! Dance compatition!" Skorqui walked out of her room and over to the argueing 4.

Sorka nodded. "But you will have to sing the song…" He said. The other three nodded and went to wake Skorqui and Rusam up.

"Skorqui! Dance compatition!" Hitou said, running past. Skorqui nodded.

Rusam heard a knock on the door. "Grow agray…" He mumbled. The knocking was louder. There was one realy loud one and Rusam jerked awake, looking around. "IM AWAKE!" He yelled and walked out.

XxXxXx

When everyone was awake and had eaten, they walked into the living room and moved everything to the side.

Everyone but Sorka was talking in a group.

"Alright," Miar said. "Ill do it." Riaki nodded and got into the middle.

"Sorka, sit down." She said. Sorka groaned and sat down on the floor. Skorqui and Rusam where giggling a lot. "Ready?" Everyone nodded.

Everyone put there hands in the air and started dancing around.

"I like to move it move it! We like to move it move! We like to… MOVE IT!" They all started singing. Sorka's face turned red. He was trying to hold in a laugh. The others where dancing around the room, having a great time.

Miar walked over to Sorka and pulled him up. "Come on!" he said. Sorka sighed and went over with him.

"We like to move it move it! I like to move it move it! We like to… MOVE IT!" They all yelled.

"My turn!" Miar yelled, raising his hand in the air. Everyone, even Sorka, nodded and sat down, giggling. Miar went into the middle and started singing Jaws.

Rusam's arms where folded. "That hurts man, hurts." He said.

Riaki giggled.

"I was just kidding Rusam." Miar said. "Dark in the city, night is a wire! Steam in the subway, earth is a fire!" He started dancing to the song Hungry like the Wolf.

Sorka's fae was magenta red. He burst out laughing with everyone else. Miar stopped, wide eyed.

"You LAUGHED!" He said, jumping up and down. "We made him laugh!" Sorka's hand went up to his mouth.

Skorqui looked over and said, "Its okay to laugh you know." Sorka nodded and looked at Miar, who was dancing again.

Riaki shook her head slowly. "You cant dance!" She said and pushed Miar away. She started singing Cant Touch This. Whenever she got to the cant touch this part, she put her scythe forward.

"You cant dance either!" Rusam said, standing up. Skorqui got up and and they dragged Riaki back. Skorqui and Rusam had something planned…

Skorqui took a deep breath and said, "Do do do do do do do DA DA DA!" And started dancing to Tunak Tunak Tun. Rusam started dancing with her. Miar was trying so hard not to laugh, but he did anyway with everyone else. Rusam walked up to Sorka and Hiotu and dragged them up. "Do do do do do do do DA DA DA!" they started singing.

Riaki and Miar looked at eachother.

"This is priceless." Riaki said through giggles. Miar nodded in agreement and watched the dancing.

XxXxXx

"What do you mean you have no clue where they went!?" Tsunade yelled. Kakashi and Shinzu where standing infront of her desk.

Shinzu stepped back a bit, already having gotten a cuncosion once from Tsunade yelling at her. Being one of the best Ninja in Konoha, Shinzu was ment to keep track of many people. "About that…" Shinzu started. "I well…didn't see where they went because I was helping someone move into there house." Her expression was like

Tsunade shook her head. "So you teach her your lame excuses!?" She yelled at Kakahsi.

"Uh…I never taught her those excuses because most of the time Im helping someone move into there house…" Kakashi said. 'Wrong excuse!' he thought in his head.

Tsunade pounded her fist one the desk once. "You two are the probably best Ninja in this Village!" She said. "How can you think of stupid excuses at a time like this when you reported to me that four kids wanted to start Akatsuki again!" Kakashi and Shinzu stepped back a bit. Shizune ran in and over to Tsunade, TonTon in her arms. Tsunade sighed as TonTon jumped into her lap.

"Are you okay?" Shizune asked. Tsunade was petting TonTon, then looked at Shinzu.

"Your kid and husband orted to me that the four odd kids in the village have planned to start Akatsuki again…and she doesn't know where they went." Tsunade said, not looking at the other two.

Shizune sighed and shook her head. "Let me guess…" She said. "They used the 'Helping someone move into there house' excuse again?" Tsunade nodded.

"You can yell at them now..." She said. Shizune nodded and dragged the two out. She dropped them at the floor outside Tsunade's office.

"Ooowww…" Shinzu groaned, rubbing the back or her head. "Your probably meaner then Tsunade.."

Shizune stared at her. "Probably because everyday, all day Im yelling at you two for doing something wrong!" She yelled. "Kakashi, what did you two figure out?"

"Well, four of the kids- Kabuto's, Deidara's, Pein's and Hidan's- have decided to start Akatsuki up again and havnt been seen for the past few days." Kakashi said, standing up. Shinzu stud up and walked twords Kakashi.

"Dad…" She wispered. "You think if I play dead I can miss this?"

Kakashi shook his head. "You have no chance…" He said. When he looked at Shinzu he was a small amount of blue chakra around her, and her eyes yellow.

Shizune yelled at them for the next half an hour.

XxXxXx

The living room furniture was put back in its place and everyone was sitting at the kitchen table.

"I say the winner of the dance compatition is…Everyone!" Sorka said. Skorqui's flytrap was all the way open, not close to being closed. Rusame was grinning wide.

Miar and Riaki did a high five and looked at something in the middle of the table. Sorka and Hiotu had made a cake for everyone.


	6. Old Friends

Okay, now Im bringing in Shinzu, who has something Akatsuki want…so she will need to be in it

Okay, now Im bringing in Shinzu, who has something Akatsuki want…so she will need to be in it, and in all the other chaptesr where Riaki 'Sheithed' he scythe, I ment Unsheithed. Hidan (When he comes in) and Riaki arnt going to be saying bad words in this. It feals weird typing the words and stuffs…

Chapter 6

Shinzu jumped into her room through her window. She took off her Junin vest and put it on her bed. "I still dont get why Tsunade wants me to do all these stinking missions…" She mumbled. "Everytime I get back Im yelled at for doing something wrong!"

"Mabey because you don't get it done most of the time." Shinzu jumped and turned around. Kakashi was standing by the door.

"Hey, not my fault she gives me only a few days to do such a big mission!" she said.

Kakashi shook his head and said, "She gives you plently of time. You just got to stop reading your dragon books."

Shinzu stuck her tongue out. Her and Kakasi where like best friends even though they where son and daughter. "Hey, at least it's not Come Come Paradise…Dragons are cooler." She said. "They breathe fire and can fly!"

"Yeah, you can acualy make a dragon." Kakashi said. "Sai taught you, remember?" Shinzu thought for a moment.

"I do remember…but Im not that good at drawing as good as him!" she said. There where pictures of unfinished pictures of dragons, demons, animals, and a bunch of randome stuff. Scrolls where scattered all over her floor. "Sai is like…the master."

Kakashi nodded. "He may be the master but that jutsu will come in handy. I want to see how far you've gotten." He said. Shinzu nodded and grabbed a scroll.

"Meet ya outside!" Shinzu said and jumped out the window. She didn't notice it, but her teeth had become sharp and her eyes where yellow. Kakashi jumped out the widnow two and landed next to Shinzu.

"Alright, show me now." Kakashi said. This jutsu was a bit different from Sai's. The animals where almost transparent and near invisable. She opened one scroll and held it out.

On the scroll there was a drawing of a very detailed dragon that took Shinzu ages to make, about a year. "Sky Writing Jutsu!" She said and closed it, throwing it into the air. The scroll opened again and the dragon came off like a sticker and flew around. Jumping up and closing her hand, Shinzu caught the scroll and jumped onto the dragon. Suddenly it exploded with blue particles falling to the ground. Shinzu groaned and opened the scroll the catch the particles. The dragon appeared on the scroll again. "It keeps exploding on me!" She said.

Kakashi caught one of the particles and looked at it. "You're adding to much chakra…" he said. Shinzu blinked and looked at him when she put her scroll away.

"How am I adding too much?" She asked. "I add hardly any at all."

Kakashi blinked. 'If she isnt adding very much…then…Shorkumo must be awakening…' he thought.

XxXxXxX

Sorka had called another meeting, but lucky for everyone they had got to sleep in after the dance contest.

"What are we here for?" Rusam asked.

"Most likely getting yelled at for something..." White Skorqui said.

"**No, he probably has a mission or job for us…**" Black side said. The two started to argue with eachother.

Miar and Riaki where sitting in the back, arms folded, staring forward.

"We're the only ones listening…yep?" Miar asked.

Riaki shrugged. "Probably…" She said. "Skorqui argues with herself and Rusam thinks about fish all day..."

Sorka quieted them all and started explaining things. "We have been in Akatsuki for a few days, we still need the cloaks and everything…but Hiotu is working that out." He said, pointing to Hiotu. Hiotu was drawing out what the cloaks looked like, without the clouds.

"We are adding the clouds on ourselves…" Hitou said, working on the drawing. "Riaki is going to do it."

Riaki looked at Hiotu. "Uh…WHAT did you say!?" She asked. "I do NOT sew…"

"You still are sewing them on! You're the only girl in the Akatsuki who doesn't eat everything once they see it!" Hiotu said back, making Skorqui stare at him with fire in her eyes.

"Just stop so you can get your mission!" Sorka yelled when everyone started to yell at eachother. Everyone stopped and looked at Sorka, wanting there first mission. "Now, we need a new boulder for the entrance of the base…" he continued.

"What…why!?" Rusam asked.

Sorka didn't want to say it infront of everyone, but he also did. "Miar slept walked last night and blew the boulder up." He said. Miar's face went red.

"I didn't mean too, yep!" he said truthfuly.

Sorka nodded to that and continued,

"We need to find the same size boulder, or one that's a bit smaller. All of you are going to do it."

Skorqui, Riaki, Miar, and Rusam nodded and started to head twords the door.

"**That must be the shaking we felt last night**." Skorqui said.

"That woke us up…we should just eat him…"

"**WE ARE NOT CANABLES!**"

"Yeah, sure, whatever…"

Miar and Riaki where in the lead, then turned around.

"Split up." Miar said. "Rusam and Skorqui, you two look for a boulder over there." He pointed to a pile of boulders all different sizes. "Me and Riaki will look ove-"

"Hey, un! Its mini us, yeah!"

Everyone looked into a tree to see Deidara, Hidan, Kabuto, and Pein sitting in it.

"Yes, it's like Deja voo or something." Kabuto said. "Even though I wasn't in the Akatsuki!"

Riaki and Miar looked at eachother, then the tree again.

"What…I thought you where in hiding…?" Riaki said.

"We where, but wanted to visit you." Pein said. "First mission?"

All four nodded.

"Yes it's our first mission and Sorka has us looking for a boulder!" White Skorqui said.

"**At least it's a mission! Im acualy glad we're out of the base.**" Black said.

Deidara blinked. "Woah…Last time I saw you, Skorqui, your skin was acualy tan." He said.

"Oh shut up." White said.

"**Don't be so mean on him!" **Black said.

"Yeah, whatever…"

"So, you're like Zetsu just oposit…and you're a mirror immage of Kisame…" Hidan said. Rusam and Skorqui nodded. "So, why are you looking for a boulder?"

Everyone but the four in the trees looked at Miar.

"Last night-" Skorqui said.

"Miar sleptwalked-" Riaki said.

"And blew up-" Rusam said.

"**The entrance boulder." **Skorqui said.

Pein shook his head. Kabuto wasn't paying attention. Deidara started laughing to himself.

"Slepwalked?" Hidan asked. Everyone nodded. "Now you do have the craziest kid..."

Deidara smacked Hidan in the head. "Hes not crazy, you and your Jashin kid are...yeah." he siad.

Riaki jumped up onto the branch and pushed Deidara off. "Just because I believe in Jashin doesn't mean you can call me crazy!" She said.

"Good job Riaki!" Hidan said and gave her high five. "That should teach him…"

"Why are you playing around?!"

Miar, Skorqui, Rusam, and Riaki turned around.

"Sorry Sorka…" Rusam said. "I think someone is here to see you."

Sorka walked out of the base and stud next to Miar. "Why is she n a tree?" He asked.

"Are you blind?!" Rusam yelled. "Look in the darn tree!" Sorka sighed and looked into the tree.

"Okay, why is Deidara on the ground and why are Dad, Kabuto, and Hidan her- Wait…what am I saying…Hello!" Sorka said.

Pein blinked. "You FINALY see us!" he said. "But we are only staying for a little bit."

Everyone nodded.

"That's it!" Deidara yelled, standing up. "Your kid is officialy crazy!"

Hidan wispered something to Riaki.

"Alright then…" Riaki said. "Keep calling me crazy and Ill sacrafice you!" She threw her scythe down, missing Deidara by about an inch.

"Great…HIDAN!" Deidara yelled.

"Just ignore the yelling." Pein and Kabuto said. "They've been fighting for ages…"

Miar jumped into the tree and dragged Riaki to the ground. "No need to fight...yep…" He said. "Let's just find the boulder." Riaki nodded and went to get her scythe.

"We will leave you to your mission now." Kabuto said. "And where is Hiotu?"

Everyone started to giggle. "Drawing out the new cloaks." Rusam said. "Where are yours?" Hidan was wearing black pants, black shirt, and his little Jashi symbol. Pein was wearing the samething without the symbol. Kabuto had the same thing he always had on and Deidara had a yellow shirt and black pants.

Pein hesitated for a moment and said, "We arnt wearing them anymore, seeing as we arnt in Akatsuki."

"Hey, where did Skorqui go?" Miar and Riaki asked. Rusam and Sorka shrugged and looked over at the tree. It started shaking violently. Hidan was holding for his life and Pein was sticking to it with chakra.

Miar and Riaki burst out laughing when everyone fell out of the tree.

"I think I know where Skorqui went…yep…" Miar said and pointed to the bottom ot the tree. A flytrap was coming out of the ground. When it opened, dirt poured out and both sides of Skorqui where caughing, making the plant wilt.

Rusam walked over to his partner. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked.

Skorqui nodded.

"If we don't die first…"

"**We…wount die! It's your fault it opened!**"

"No its not you're the one the hit the tree…"

"**SHUT UP!"**

Everyon backed up a bit, even Rusam.

"Calm down Skorqui…" Sorka said. "Don't yell at yourself, now let's find that boulder."

Kabuto pulled Hidan and Pein into a standing position and picked up his glasses. "We will leave you to your 'mission' now." He said. Deidara, Pein, and Hidan nodded and jumped into the trees, dissapearing.

"They will be back." Riaki said. "Just give if a while." They continued to look for a boulder.

"I found one, yep!" Miar yelled, standing on a boulder the same size as the old one. "But, how are we going to move it, ug?"

Riaki walked over and thought for a moment. "Can you make a giant snake or something?" She asked. Miar nodded. "Then make one."

Miar nodded again and took out his clay, and took off a glove. "Come on…work this time…" He mumbled. His hand grabbed a bunch of clay and started to chew it. In a few minuts a small snake was in his head. When he made a hand sign it grew and came to life.

After the snake dragged the boulder over to its new spot, everyone went inside and sat on the couch.

XxXxXxX

Woah that was a bit long…wow…I had fun with it anyway, especialy when Riaki pushed Deidara off the tree.


	7. Shocking Secret

Okay, I do not own anything 'cept my Oc's

Okay, I do not own anything 'cept my Oc's.

Enjoy!

--

Sorka stood in the middle of the living room, everyone else sitting on the floor.

"I have a mission for Riaki and Miar." He said pointing to the two.

"What?" Riaki asked.

"You will try to take a Jinjoruki…" Sorka said. "But I don't expect you to be able to bring me her…The girls name is Shinzu Hatake."

No one spoke.

"She has the Shark Demon within her." Sorka continued.

Riaki and Miar slowly nodded. "We leave now, yep?" Miar asked quickly. Sorka nodded.

--

Shinzu stood infront of Tsunade and rubbed her eyes. "I wanted to sleep today…" She groaned. "Why did you ca-"She stopped at the sound of flute playing.

Tsunade pointed to the door and Shinzu walked out. Sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall was a kid about three years older then her. He had white hair with sunset color streaks and ANBU clothing. His ANBU mask was on the ground next to him, and he had two headbands, pinned to each sleeve like Shikamaru. One was sound and the other was leaf.

She couldn't tell what color his eyes where, they where closed. The song was beautiful. ((It's called Lugia's Song if you want to look it up on Youtube.)) After a few minuts, the kid stopped the song and looked at Shinzu. "Hello." He said with a nod of his head. His eyes where a two shades of purple. Around the edge it was realy dark, but in the middle it was bright.

"Hello." Shinzu said, nodding back. "Who are you? I'm Shinzu."

Coraku grinned and stood up, flute still in his hand. "Hello Shinzu." He said. "I am Coraku. I heard that my sister was going to start causing caos…so I came from the Sound village to ask if you wanted to help me track her down."

Shinzu blinked. "Who is your sister?" She asked. "There has only been one girl that has showed any signs of causing caos and that's Riaki."

"That's who." Coraku said quietly and looked at the ground. He looked up at Shinzu and said, "I need to track her down. If I can't, I wount be able to return to the sound village, my home."

'He what?!' Shinzu thought in her head. 'Why is his home treating him like that? He has a Konoha headband…so he could stay here…but…Oh never mind!'

"Coraku," She said and looked him in the eye. "I will help you. Over half the ANBU in this village has been searching for her and her friends. Let's go."

Coraku nodded and was soon dragged into the Hokage's office by Shinzu. "Tsunade-Sama!" She said. Tsunade was working on her papers. She looked up at the sound of her name.

"So, you met our friend Coraku, eh?" She asked Shinzu. Shinzu nodded and said, "He wants me to go with him to search for his sister."

Tsunade thought for a moment. "What is your ANBU mask first?" She asked both of them. Coraku held his up. It was a bunny mask with two red marks on the side.

"Hold on…I have it somewhere in this bag…" Shinzu mumbled and searched through her bag. "Ah! Here it is!" She held up a ferret like mask with a dark red lighting mark going across it.

"Alright," Tsunade said. "You can go, want me to tell Kakashi?" Shinzu nodded and ran out of the room, Coraku following.

--

"Where are we going?" Riaki asked, hopping through the trees.

"I don't know, yep." Miar said and jumped to the next branch. He looked left, and then looked right. "I don't know this place."

The two had been travling for the past two hours. "We would have made it to Konoha by now…" Riaki groaned. "Not fair."

The bushes shook below as two kids ran by, but they didn't notice the two Akatsuki members thankfully. "Who are they?" Miar asked.

"I don't know…" Riaki said and decided to follow the two. She dragged Miar along and soon jumped don infront of the two kids. One kid had white hair with sunset colored streaks; the other had silvery hair.

--

Shinzu and Coraku looked at eachother.

"Hello, Riaki." They said at the same time.

"You!" Riaki said. "You're Shinzu! I remember now!"

Shinzu let out a fake laugh. "And you're Riaki." She said. "We played together when you first came to this village. Miar, hello."

Miar looked confused. "But…Im confused uggg…" He groaned and let himself drop to the floor.

Riaki took out her scythe and held it forward. "Who is he?" She asked, pointing it at Coraku.

Coraku grinned evily under the mask. "You want to know who I am?" He teased. "Well, Im Coraku. And if you attack me with that you will be thrown halfway across the Land of Fire by my ogre."

Riaki blinked in surprise. "How?" She asked.

"Like this." Coraku said and took something out of a bag. His flute was now in his hands.

"Flute!" Riaki said. "Coraku…still confused…"

Shinzu looked at the two siblings. "Go ahead." She said. "But only knock 'em out." On the way here, Shinzu asked what the flute did. Coraku said that he could manipulate chakra and summon odd creatures with it.

"What are you going to do to us?!" Miar asked, jumping up and putting his hands in the clay pouches he brought.

"Oh, you're just going to…sleep for a while." Coraku said. "Now, I wount be affected by this because Im immortal." He added a few clues.

"What?" Miar and Riaki asked at the same time, almost dropping there wepons. "How?"

Shinzu stepped forward. "Because," She said. "You two have something in common."


	8. Baseball!

I do not own anything

I do not own anything.

-

Riaki thought for a moment. "How?" She asked, getting ready to see if it was true. "How're you immortal?"

Coraku took off his mask.

"Purple?!" Miar asked, confused. "He looks like you!"

Shinzu's mask was aslo off. She smaked her forhead when she heard that. "No duh!" She blurted. Coraku looked at her with a hard glare. After a few moments of staring he looked back at Riaki and Miar. He slowly started the song '**A Legend Comes to Life**'. Slowly it started to go higher pitched and a tad bit faster.

Riaki and Miar covered there ears. "Why are we only affected by it?" Riaki asked. Miar shrugged and fell to the floor- Unconssos. Riaki's eyes started to close, but she resisted as much as she could.

"Tayuya Jr!" Someone yelled through the trees. Coraku stopped the flute and looked up. A green and white blur flew by.

While she could, Riaki gained movement again and dragged Miar behind a tree.

"WHAT?!" Coraku growled, mad that someone had stopped him. A few meters away, two kids dropped down from the trees; they where Coraku's age, 15.

The first kid had a green t-shirt, green eyes, a mask covering half his face, and two headbands also; A Leaf and Waterfall. His hair was messy and brown.

The second kid had spikey red hair, green eyes, and a devious grin. He, too, had two head bands. Leaf and Sand.

"So, you found Hidan Jr?" The first one asked. Coraku rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Yes." He said blankly. "And I would have knocked her out if you hadnt yelled at me!" Shinzu backed up a bit. "And stop calling us JR!"

The two kids inocently raised there hands into the air and backed up.

"Who are they?" Shinzu asked, looking at the two.

Coraku pointed to the first on. "That's Hior. He is Kakuzu's kid." He said, calming down. "The second one is Sasori's kid, Rino."

"Otay…I is confused…" Shinzu mumbled and rubbed her head.

Coraku sighed and looked around. "Oh no…They've escaped…" He said and looked at Hior and Rino. "YOU IDIOTS! I HAD THEM ALMOST KNOCKED OUT AND YOU CAME YELLING FOR ME!"

Hior and Rino looked at eachother. "Heh, we didn't know that you where fighting…" Hior said. "We thought you went off without us somewhere…"

"YOU KNOW THAT IF I DON'T FINISH THE SONG THEY CAN GET AWAY!" Coraku yelled at them. Hior detatched his arm and poked Coraku in the head. He instantly fell to the floor- uncossos also.

"Is he always like that?" Shinzu asked.

Hior and Rino nodded. "Ever since Tayuya and Hidan went into hiding." Rino said.

"Ouch." Shinzu said.

--

"Wake up you little crazy bomber!" Riaki said shaking Miar. "I can't fight five people without you! I may be immortal but I need you to help!" She gave up after a few moments and accadently smashed his head against the tree trunk.

"OOOWWW, ug!" Miar groaned and rubbed the back of his head. "Riaki, what happened? We lost, yep?"

Riaki shook her head. "There is still time!" She said and stood up. She pulled Miar into a standing position.

"Let's go, yep!" Miar said and ran out from behind the tree. As fast as he could he made a bunch of tyny birds and sent them at the group of five.

Shinzu grabbed a stick and ran forward hitting the birds back at Miar. Riaki ran forward and hit them back with her scythe.

Hior/Rino: -Sweatdrop-

"Are we playing ping-pong or something?" Hior asked. Shinzu ignored him and shot the birds back once more.

"Make 'em explode already!" Riaki said and hit them back once more. Miar nodded and made the hand sign. At the same time, Hior detatched his hand again and threw Shinzu back. Rino back hand springed and landed and Hior ran backwards.

The two didn't bother to move Coraku, he can't die anyway.

Riaki picked up a few rocks and threw them into the air. When they came down level to her eyes she hit them and the rocks hit Shinzu and Hior in the head.

Rino took out a scroll and summoned a puppet. It picked up a few rocks and threw them at Miar. Riaki jumped infront of him and hit them back.

Hior also grabbed a stick and hit those rocks back. Miar threw rocks and some clay bombs infront of Riaki and she hit them over.

"Katsu!" Miar said and made a hand sign. Even more explosions accoured while rocks where flying.

Coraku was laying right in the middle of it all. When he finaly woke up and sat off a few explosions went off. "OH MY FREAKING GOD!" he yelled and crawled to a safe spot. "What the hell is happening?!"

"We are hitting rocks and exploding clay back and forth because its fun!" Hior yelled at Coraku and hit rocks back.

"Sure you are." Coraku said and looked at his flute. He brushed dirt off of it and started to play. Riaki's movements started to go realy slow and the rocks hit her in the face.

Miar threw a bird at Coraku, but he moved out of the ay because it was going so slow. Together, at the same time everyone but Coraku picked up a few rocks and chucked them at the two Akatsuki.

Riaki closed one eye then fell to the ground when Coraku's song was done. Miar passed out again. "Farewell!" Riaki yelled and grabbed Miar by the arm, dragging him off to somewhere.


	9. Riaki's Death?

After Riaki had fallen to the ground, she recovered quickly and stood up

After Riaki had fallen to the ground, she recovered quickly and stood up. She grabbed Miar by the arm and began to drag him away. They didn't get very far before the after effects happened and Riaki fainted by a tree.

"Hey, silver haired girl…" she heard someone say. Riaki opened her eyes and looked around, not seeing anyone. "Up here!" She looked up and saw a kid with brown- or black. Her vision was blury at the moment- hair, an orange shirt and black pants.

Riaki rubbed her eyes and stood up. The kid had red eyes, not Sharingan eyes just regular red, and a happy smile. "Im Dobi!" he said. "Who are you?"

"Why the hell do you need to know?" Riaki mumbled, putting a hand on the tree to stop her from falling.

"Someone so young shouldn't say words that are so bad!" Dobi said, jumping down.

"Sew me." Riaki retorted and stepped back a bit. She could clearly see Dobi's shirt now. It had the village symbols on it; one for rain, waterfall, earth, leaf, rain, and mist.

"I wount sew you, silly!" Dobi said, moving Miar against the tree. "I was just saying that you shouldn't say bad words!"

Riaki looked around for her scythe and when she found it she grabbed it and tackled Dobi to the ground. "Shut. Up." She growled, pain shooting through her. "I can say what I want, when I want!"

Dobi went wide eyed and nodded. "Im sorry for saying that…" he squeaked before Riaki got off of him.

"Good." Riaki said, rubbing the side of her head. She put her back against the tree and slid down it into a sitting position.

"Can you tell me your name now?" Dobi asked, sitting next to her. Riaki didn't feel like talking so she muttered her name. "Nice name, Riaki!"

A low growling sound came from Riaki. "Leave me alone now…" she said. Quietly she stood up. "Watch my friend…" Dobi nodded and she walked away.

'I need to kill…or something…' Riaki thought, jumping through the trees. A squirell. Perfect. She took out a kunai and before the squirell could see anything, she stabbed it in the chest. "Hn, that will work…" she mumbled and looked at her hand. Blood from the animal covered her hand so she whipped it on her shirt.

After a while of killing more squirells, she just sat in the trees. Somehow, the animals blood got into her mouth and she felt realy sick at the moment. "I've got to see if Miar is awake…" she mumbled and jumped out of the tree.

--

Miar was awake, hands over his ears. "Please, ug…" He groaned. "Can you please be quiet?" Dobi was asking Miar lots of questions, realy anoying the crud outta him.

"Oh, okay." Dobi said and jumped into the tree Miar was leaning on. He heard rustling and looked left, seeing Riaki walk out of the bushes. The hand that was holding the scythe was a bit black.

"Riaki!" Miar said happily and stood up. "Were where you, yep?"

"Killing." Riaki mumbled and suddenly fainted on the ground.

"Oh. My. God." Miar said and ran over to her. "Crud…we need Hidan, yep!"

Dobi blinked. "Who is Hidan?" he asked, scratching the side of his head.

"I'll tell you later, yep." Miar said and stood up again. "Right now we need to get her back to the base, yep. Or someone needs to go there and get someone!"

Dobi raised his hand. "I am a good boy! I will do it for you!" he said. Miar nodded and Dobi ran off.

--

At the Akatsuki base, everyone was sitting down in the chairs.

Hiotu was figuring things out with his cards, and Sorka was half asleep.

Skorqui was messing around with a rock and Rusame was literaly asleep in the corner. Suddenly there was a loud knocking on the door…boulder.

"Go get it Skorqui…" Sorka mumbled and blinked.

"**Okay!**" Skorqui said and stood up. She walked over to the entrance and made the hand sign. When the boulder lifted, Dobi ran inside. "**Do you need something?"**

Dobi nodded. "Yellow haired kid in the forest…his friend Riaki is like…half dead or something." He said.

"WHAT?!" They heard Sorka yelled. He walked over, his red shirt all wrinkly. "What did Riaki do now?!"

Dobi took a deep breath. "Her hand is turning black. She is fainted!" he said.

Sorka turned around and looked at the other members. "Lets go." He said and ran out the entrance.

They all hopped through the trees until they reached the spot Miar and Riaki where at. Now, Riaki's whole arm had turned black.

"What the hell happened?!" Sorka asked, dropping down next to him.

"Riaki went somewhere, yep." Miar said. "And when she came back her hand was black and she fainted, ugg…"

"Only Hidan would know what to do." Rusame said, walking up.

"NO DUHH!!" Miar yelled, smacking Rusame in the head. "Point out the obviouse!"

Rusame rubbed the side of his head and stepped back. Skorqui came out of the ground and looked at Riaki. "I could just eat her. One less person for us to-"

"**NO.**" Skorqui said to herself and picked Riaki up. "**Let's take her back to the base. I hope Dobi didn't do anything to it.**"

Sorka and Hiotu nodded and jumped into the trees. Miar followed and Rusame ran on the ground. Skorqui was running faster then Rusame.

--

They got back to the base and set Riaki on the carpet in the middle of the main room. Half of her face was black now.

"Oh great…You shouldn't have touched her." Rusame said, getting another smack to the head.

Hiotu and Sorka where over in a corner, doing something with those cards.

"It doesn't say where Hidan is!" Hiotu said, doing different jutsu on the cards. "It says he's incacnito!"

"What, on the bright green earth does that mean?!" Sorka asked, looking at the cards.

Hiotu: -.-

"It means hes in hiding." Hiotu said, putting a bunch of different cards out. "Tayuya."

The card spun and infromation on Tayuya appeared.

"How do you know who Tayuya is?" Sorka asked, rubbing his head. "Im so confused."

Hiotu mumbled something and held the card up. "Tayuya is Riaki's mom. If we could figure out where she is, Hidan will most likley be with her. It says she is in the Waterfall Village." He said, making the information on the card dissapear.

"We can't get there on time!" Rusame said, overhearing what they where saying. "She's already almost completely black!"

Sorka sighed. "Teleportation Jutsu!" he growled. "Did you NOT pay attention at the academy?!"

"I never WENT to the Academy, smart one!" Rusame said back.

"Oh fine. We leave in a few minuts. Get ready…" Sorka said and got up from where he was sitting.


	10. Waterfall Village!

Sorka and Hiotu walked through the forest, everyone else following behind them

Sorka and Hiotu walked through the forest, everyone else following behind them.

"How's Riaki?" Sorka asked while pulling twigs out of his spiked hair.

"**The blacks slowing down**!" Skorqui said. She had been carrying Riaki since she was the only one who was strong enough…and Rusame kept making mean coments.

"Screw it!" Sorka groaned. "We're doing teleportation jutsu!" He made a hand sign and everyone dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

"WAHH!!"

Sorka had did the jutsu wrong and made everyone appear in the air…right above the Waterfall Village. They fell through the giant tree, landing on the ground a few moments later.

Miar caughed and stood up. "Now who can't do anything right, eh!?" he asked and poked Sorka in the head.

"Hey! What was that for!?" Sorka asked, rubbing his forhead. "Alright…look for…a guy with white hair or…"

"A girl with sunset colored hair." Hiotu finished.

Skorqui still had Riaki and was staring up at the big tree. "**Rusam and I need to stay here…**"

"We will stick out like a soar thumb!"

Rusam groaned. "Why me?" He asked, pounding his head against the tree. Suddenly, Hiotu was thrown into the air along with Riaki and Miar.

"HOLY CRAP!!" Hiotu and Miar yelled at the same time. They waited for the ground to hit there backs…but nothing happened.

Hiotu opened one eye and saw everyone else with wide eyes. Riaki had camoflaged with the trees and Rusam was in the water. He looked over at Miar and saw a…rope? Around him. "Dude! Where's Riaki!?" He asked. Miar was also wide eyed, staring at the sky. Hiotu blinked and looked up, two people where sticking to the tree branches.

"Why are you guys here? Didn't your parents ever tell you to STAY put?!"

The two people walked out from the shadows.

"Hidan!" Sorka said happily.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Hidan said. He was carying Riaki. After a few moments, the other one did something and Hiotu and Miar fell to the ground.

"Tayuya…do you know any of these people?" Hidan asked and turned towards the second one.

"Hell no." She replied. "And I don't think I want to. Let me guess…are they part of your crazed organization!?"

Hidan rolled his eyes and looked at the tiny peoples.

"Exactly what are you doing here?" he asked.

They all quickly explained.

"You left DOBI at the base?!" Hidan asked. Sorka and Hiotu nodded.

"Whats wrong with that…?" Sorka asked while pulling twigs out of his hair again.

"Dobi is TOBI'S kid! Tobi was CRAZY!"

Hiotu and Sorka looked at eachother, both wide eyed. Rusame continued to swim under the water, every so often coming above to see what was going on. Both sides of Riaki where very quiet. "Think you can…help Riaki?" Hiotu then asked.

"Yeah, I can." Hidan said, then looked at her. "Dang…she looks more like Zetsu now then any one else…"

Skorqui's eyes darkened and she jumped out of the shadows. "**NO NO NO!!**!" Black yelled.

"Let…me…at him!" White growled. White forced her forward. Miar stood up and ran over to Skorqui.

"Skorqui, stop, heal, and pause, yep!" Miar said, pushing her backwards. Hidan and Tayuya looked at eachother with a WTF face. "BACK I SAID! BACK!"

All: -.-'

"Dude, calm down." Hiotu said. When he looked back at the two, Hidan dissapeared.

Tayuya hadn't noticed…but when she did…

"Hey, Hidan!?" she asked, looking different ways. "Damn, you always dissapear!! Well, I guess I'm stuck with you people." When everyone looked real hard at her clothes, they noticed that they where normal Waterfall Village clothes. "You better behave or I'll let Kakuzu sell you…"

"Hey, how do you know so much about us when you are from the Sound Five?" Rusame spoke up while climbing out of the water. "We are Akatsuki, you are Oreo Gang."

"Yeah…how _do_ you know so much?" Sorka asked. He scratched his head, looking confused.

"When you live with an Akatsuki member…theres no way you CAN'T know…" Tayuya answered.

There was a ton of shouting and a few people ran over to Tayuya. "CRAP!" She yelled, throwing everyone into the trees. "HIDE!"

Everyone climbed up higher into the tree and looked down. Tayuya started talking to the villagers and they went away. "You're lucky!" She hissed.

Hiotu and Sorka looked at eachother. "She's scary…" Hiotu mumbled.

"Well…don't be scare and she wount be scary…" Sorka said while looking down.

"Get down her midgets." Tayuya said. Miar and Skorqui jumped down, then Rusame, then Hiotu and Sorka. "Follow me."

--

Hidan layed Riaki on the ground next to a tree and looked at the concrete ground next to him. "Guess this is the only spot…" He mumbled.

He took something out of the ground and put his hand in it. A few moments later, the Jashin symbol was painted on the ground. Hidan walked back over to Riaki and put her n that symbol. 'This better work…' he thought while taking his necklace off.

After a few minuts, Hidan did a hand sign and the black part of Riaki started to glow. "Geeze…how much blood did you swollow?!" He asked out loud.

--

Everyone else at the moment where inside a big house. Rusam, Miar, and Hiotu where played go fish.

"Have any…5s?" Rusame asked Miar. Miar shook his head. "Go fish, yep!" he said. Hiotu started to laugh.

"I still say that's funny…" He said.

"Oh shut up." Rusame mumbled and took a card. "What the hell!? The joker is a shark!?" Miar and Hiotu burst out laughing.

"Y-you g-ot the shark!!" They laughed.

Sorka and Skorqui sighed. They had a bowl of ramen sitting infront of them.

"You don't know them, do you?" Sorka asked.

"**Hell no. **I do **NOT** know them…" Skorqui said and began to eat the ramen.

"YURI! GET OUT HERE!!" Hidan yelled. Tayuya rolled her eyes and ran outside.

"Yuri?" Rusame asked. Miar and Hiotu stopped laughing.

"Why did he call her Yuri, eh?" Miar asked, taking a few more cards.

Hiotu shrugged and looked around.

Skorqui's head hit the table. "I'm surrounded by idiots…" She mumbled.

"Yes…we are." Sorka said to her.

When Tayuya and Hidan came back in with Riaki, they put her on a bed in one of the rooms and walked back out.

"Hey…whats your real name?" Rusame asked Tayuya. "He just called you Yuri…"

"He calls me Yuri when he yells." Tayuya said. "If people here find out our reals names…no more us…"

--

Riaki groaned and opened one eye. She could see five people…but couldn't figure out who they where. When her vision was blurry….

"AHH!!" Riaki fell off the bed and hit her head on her scythe. "Ooowwwww…."

The five people began to laugh.

"Trying to kill yourself, yep?" Miar asked.

Riaki pulled herself up, but instantly hit her head on the window ledge. "Damn it!" she groaned.

"Hahaha!" Hidan laughed, walking into the room. Miar and Hiotu where leaning against the wall…laughing.

"Oh shut up…" Riaki growled and rolled onto her back.

Hidan pulled Riaki into a standing position. "You're not going to die." He said.

"**Yeah. If you did…that would be hor-**" Skorqui started to say, but got cut off.

"Awsome!" White Skorqui growled.

Sorka pounded his head against the wall. "Skorqui…outside…now." He said. Skorqui rolled her eyes and walked outside, fly trap closed.


	11. Sorka's Plan: Attack the Leaf with Fire!

You know, there are THREE songs I can match with my fanfic

You know, there are THREE songs I can match with my fanfic.

Two Worlds- Phil Collins

And

We Are One- Lion King 2

And

How to Save a Life

I just have to say thanks to ToboeDeidaraLover for keeping me going She has reveiwed on most of me Next Gen Akatsuki chapters and kept me going! THANK YOU!!

--

After a short talk with Skorqui, Sorka walked back inside to see Riaki. Hiotu had gone back to the base.

"So, she's not going to go all…freaky black person is she?" He heard Rusam ask.

"She will…but I will teach her the right way to do it." He then heard Hidan say. Sorka walked over to where they where talking. "But she will be a bit more…evil…"

For the whole day, Sorka had been planing an attack on Konoha…well, a fire. All he needed was all of them to light a fire and BAM! They had Konoha down!

"Hey, can I talk to Riaki…?" Sorka asked and walked into the room.

Riaki nearly choked on a rice ball. "Good god!" she caughed. "Don't scare me like that!"

Miar and Rusam began to laugh and Hidan slipped away unnoticed.

"Hey Sir Leaderer!" Rusam said.

"So, what did you do to Skroqui, hn?" Miar asked.

"She's outside." Sorka said. "For the moment she will stay out there."

Riaki shook her head. "I'm deadly confused…" She mumbled and finished her rice ball. "So, what do you want?"

"Well," Sorka said. "We are going to light Konoha on fire…"

"FIREE!! (Yep! )" They all yelled happily.

"How are we going to do it?" Riaki asked.

Sorka pointed to her. "You are going to light everything on fire on the north side, Rusam south, Miar east and me west. Skorqui can't join in sadly or she'll wilt." He explained.

-The next week-

"Alright, see you later!" Hidan said.

The Akatsuki where in a transformation jutsu at the moment.

"Bye!" They said and all did a hand sign. There was a puff of smoke and everyone was gone.

--

Shinzu sat ontop of the Hokage Building; Hior, Rino, and Coraku next to her. The sun was setting and Coraku had been playing his flute- a different one from his chakra manipulation one.

"I'm glad you guys decided to stay for a while." She said. In her hand were her ANBU mask and a scroll.

"We switch ever three months," Rino said and dunked a few spikes in a jar of poison. "So we still have two and a half."

"Yeah…" Hior said and looked at the sunset. "We are ANBU for both villages…"

The flute stopped and Coraku stood up. "Somethings wrong…" he said and jumped down.

"What?!" The three asked in unison. Shinzu lifted her head a bit higher and sniffed the air.

"SMOKE!" She gasped.

Rino sent his puppet into defencive stance and Hior jumped into the air.

"We need to evacuate the village!" he said and landed next to Coraku. "Shinzu, tell the Hokage, now."

Shinzu nodded and they all put there ANBU masks on. Coraku's sunset color cloak, Hior's green cloak, Rino's red cloak, and Shinzu's silver cloak blew in the wind and then they dissapeared into shadows.

In Tsunade's office she was drinking some…whatever she drinks. "I wonder whats going-" At that moment, a shadow and then Shinzu appeared and then the door burst open and Shizune ran through.

"FIRE!" they yelled.

--

Riaki was running around, holding a large twig with the end on fire. "LET'S…LIGHT…FIRE!!" She yelled and jumped into a tree. She held the stick to the tree and it burst into flames.

On the west side, Sorka sighed. "Hidan and Tayuya did something to her…" he mumbled and threw his stick onto a pile of dried grass he found. It exploded into flames and moved towards the village.

On the east side, Miar had put even more chakra into his gloves. "They will be on fire, yep…" He said to himself and grabbed a stick. He lit it on fire with one of the matches Sorka gave him and began to run around. He hit a wall and ran up it, jumping into the trees on the other side. As he held the stick close, they all where drenched in flames.

Rusam glared at the stick and threw it into the forests. "RUN!!" he yelled as loud as he could.

All the others heard his signal and began to ran towards him, dodging the fire on there way.

--

Tsunade's hand hit the desk. "Evacuate!" she said. "Go to the Hokage Mountain! Shinzu, you try to put out the fire, Shizune, help everyone and get Konohamaru!"

Shinzu and Shizune nodded and ran out. After a few moments everyone was going towards the high area in the Hokage Mountain.

-

Coraku, Hior, and Rino stopped at the gates.

"We're surrounded!" Hior gasped. All three did a hand sign and said, "Earth Style, Earth Dragon Jutsu!"

Three dragons lifted into the air and then colapsed onto the fire. Nothing happened.

"GAH!' Rino growled. "We need water!!"

Shinzu jumped down from the tops of the gates and did a hand sign. "Water Style, Water Dragon Jutsu!" she said. A lake was nearby and a dragon lifted from it. It did the same thing as the other three, colapsing onto the fire.

--

Riaki watched the fire dissapear. She was sitting like a frog on a tree.

"Damned ANBU!" She growled and jumped down.

Miar, Sorka, and Rusame jumped down next to her.

"We need more fire, yep!!" Miar yelled and ran after Riaki. "I can use my clay!"

"Go for it!" Sorka yelled. Him and Rusam backed up, knowing the explosions can be a bit…messed up.

Riaki jumped into a different tree as Miar began to take off his gloves. After a few minutes of having his hands together he opened them and threw two things forward. "Katsu!" he yelled. Things exploded- He did right this time! More trees caught on fire and a HUGE amount of the forest came crashing down.

"Good job!" Sorka and Rusam yelled and ran after them. Riaki did a hand sign and appeared just outside of the fire.

--

"WHAT-" (Shinzu)

"-THE-" (Hior)

"-HELL!?" (Coraku and Rino)

The four stared as the fire grew bigger. "WE NEED MORE ANBU!!" Shinzu called into the village.

There where tons of puffs of smoke and a TON of ANBU appeared. "Stop that fire!" Shinzu instructed.

"We're going after whoever did it!" Rino said. The ANBU nodded and the four kids did a hand sign. They appeared outside of the ring of fire.

Riaki stopped in midstep and faceplanted. Sorka and Rusam looked at the four infront of them.

"I call Sushi boy." Rino said and stepped infront of him.

"HEY!" Rusam snapped. "It's Rusam, not sushi boy!" He jumped into the air and brought a ton of kunai and shuriken down on Rino. Rino had a puppet out and deflected the kunai/shuriken away and jumped into the air. The two tackled eachother and hit the ground, hard.

Riaki and Coraku began to fight.

Hior began to work on Miar while Shinzu started fighiting with Sorka.

"Sky Writing Jutsu!" She said and threw a scroll into the air. A dragon pealed off and flew around, breathing white fire every now and then.

Sorka went wide eyed and did a hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He said. Three clones appeared and two began to throw things at the dragon. Shinzu twitched.

"LEAVE IT ALONE!" she yelled and tackled the real one. Sorka bit Shinzu's arm and kicked her off. Shinzu was thrown into the air, but she quickly landed and did another hand sign. "Chidori!" Sorka grabbed her hand and held her still, but Shinzu kicked Sorka in the stomach and pinned him to the ground.

"Oh great, I'm with YOU again?" Riaki asked. She began to run around Coraku but he started to play his manipulation flute and she stopped. "Not that damn flute again!"

Coraku stopped playing the flute and a small scroll was out of his kunai pouch in seconds. He opened it and said a few words, then put his hand to the ground. It sank in and before Riaki could realize what was going on, Coraku had her pinned to a tree with a two bladed scythe to her neck.

Hior and Miar stared at eachother. "Don't move." Hior commnded. Miar shook his head and put his hands together. Two strings wrapped themselves around Miar's neck. Hior's hand turned black and he hit the ground, making it explode and throw Miar into the air. Two strings pinned him to the ground.

The ground shook and a ton of trees fell to the ground. The fire shrank and a few ANBU ran around, throwing sand and things onto the weakend fire.

"GO." Shinzu growled. "If you come back, I WILL kill you!"

Riaki tried to wrigle free but a shallow cut hit her colar bone. "BYE." She said and made a quick hand sign. All the Akatsuki dissapeared.


	12. Scrolls and Demons

Well…Last chapter…JK

Well…Last chapter…JK! This is the last chapter before I time skip. I can only think of things for when they are older…it took WEEKS (!) to figure out that whole fire thing! So yeah…this chapter WILL have parts of the future, but little before I put up a new chapter…Part two will have the Akatsuki trying to get Animal Jinjurooki.

Shark, Hedghog, Lion, Tiger, and Lemur.

Another song four this group: Thanks for the Memories

--

Skorqui sat in a corner, watching Dobi do something randome. "**Dobi…what are you doing?**" She asked. "Other then destory the base!"

"I am not destorying the base!" Dobi said and pulled something out from behind the couch. "Its jutsu scrolls!"

"What the hell?!" Skorqui burst out. "How in the world did you get those!?"

Dobi smiled. "I am very good at finding things!" he said. "I found these burried inside a chest!"

Hiotu walked over and looked at the scrolls. "These are from a long time ago…" he said and looked at them. Each one was marked with the original members' names. "Probably ment to be used one day but never got the chance to be used."

"Hey, this one says…Zetsu!" Dobi said and lifted one up. Skorqui was over there in seconds and had the scroll from Dobi in less then a minute. "This one says…Pein!"

Hiotu grabbed that scroll. "That's for Sorka then." He said and looked at the others. "Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame- There's Rusam's- Konans- theres Sorka's again- Deidara- Miar's- and Sasori."

"**I can give Rusam his!**" Skorqui said and grabbed Rusam's scroll.

"Hhmm…theres another one!" Dobi said and loked deeper into the chest. He pulled out another scroll with the name Tobi on it. "Hey, it says Tobi!"

"It's yours." Hiotu and Skorqui said in unison.

The boulder at the entrance moved up and the three looked in that direction.

"Bad…idea…yep…" Miar said before falling to his knees. Riaki dropped to the floor next to him.

Rusam rubbed his eyes. "So…dark in here…" he groaned and turned on a light, then walked to his room.

Sorka sighed and sat on the ground next to Miar. "Well," he said. "That didn't go so well..."

"Ya think!" Riaki snapped. "Damn ANBU…"

Miar soon stood up and began to walk to his room. "I'm…going to go lay down…yep…" he said and dissapeared.

Dobi ran over with a bunch of scrolls. "Sorka, I found these while you where gone!" he said and dropped two next to him. Sorka picked up the two and looked at them.

"Mom and dads scrolls…?" He asked and opened them. "Summoning scrolls! But…why havn't they been used?"

"That's the problem." Hiotu said and walked over. "They havn't been used. They where also ment for your guyses parents."

"Maybe we can use them." Sorka said. "We're like…clones of them!"

"**That's true.**" Skorqui said. "**Look at Riaki! She's literaly a clone. So is Sorka and Rusam!**"

They all looked at Riaki just to see her on her back, asleep. "Okay…" They all said in unison and looked back at the scrolls. "Well," Sorka began. "We could always try them. We also have to see our parents to figure out what they where going do with 'em."

"True…" Hiotu said and looked in the chest. He went wide eyed and pulled out the last scroll. "What the hell…Orochimaru has a scroll!?"

"You're kidding!" Sorka said and jumped up. He ran over and opened it. "A summoning scroll for a…snake. Pretty obvious…"

Skorqui and Dobi stayed back while the two talked.

"Alright," Hiotu said. "I guess we will be leaving for a few months…or years."

"Yes. We will tell everyone." Sorka replied and looked at the other two.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Hior, Rino, Coraku, and Shinzu where cleaning up fallen trees.

"After this we need to get back to the Waterfall Village." Coraku said and picked up a bunch of large twigs. "Sasori, Kakuzu, and Hidan will want to know whats going on…"

"I thought they where dead!" Shinzu said while moving a tree over.

"That was a rumor when they went into hiding. Don't you remember anything?" Hior asked and used his strings to push a tree over. "I said that nearly all the members went into hiding."

"Hehe…I don't remember much!" Shinzu said. "Only the imortant stuff…"

Rino began to laugh. "That makes two of us!" he said. "Half the time I can't remember things!" Everyone laughed for a moment then heard something a little ways off. It sounded like an explosion and then another went off!

"Dude!" Coraku groaned and threw his sticks to the ground. "I swear. If they are back already I'm going to go all freaking Jashinist on them!!"

Hior and Rino went wide eyed and pinned Coraku to a tree. "No." They said.

"Wha..?" Shinzu began but trailed off when a third one went off. Coraku kicked the two away and jumped into the trees. "It's them!"

Hior and Rino recovered quickly and ran over to Coraku with Shinzu. White bombs where coming out of the sky very slowly. They could see the shadow of a bird, but when they looked up…nothing.

"Coraku…what the heck is going on…?" Shinzu asked. "The world has gone crazy!"

They looked up again and saw a white flash go by, then more bombs came. When they looked closer to the ground they saw very messy circles.

"Targets…" Rino mumbled. "He will stop soon. Lets finish."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

6 people stood infront of a building. There cloaks where bright red with light blue clouds on them, and 5 of them had a hat thingy (Forget what they are called).

"Well…" Rusam said and took off his hat to reveal swamp green, sort of spiked hair. "We made it."

"Yes…" Sorka said and looked at the building. "Two years of searching and we finaly found it…" His completely grey eyes relfected the light of the building, making them a cat like yellow.

"**We should be going in…**" Skorqui said and opened the flytrap a bit. "**This place may be deserted, but we can't stay out here in the rain forever**."

Riaki took of her hat and looked at the top. "We found out what the scrolls did…" She said. "Now its time to find our demon…"

"Not so fast." Sorka said. "We can't have you going crazy on him just yet. The tiger is much stronger then us."

"Then why the hell did you chose him first, eh?" Miar asked and pulled his har off. His hair had grown a lot over the years and was now a normal Deidara style, just without the bangs over his left eye. "If he's so hard we should try to get stronger or something by getting the weeker ones, yep!"

Hiotu took out his cards and looked at them. "Acualy," Hiotu said. "This is the weekest one. He was the strongest about two years ago, but then the Shark Demon over powered its strength and made it to the strongest of the Demons. Lemur is next, then Lion, then Hedghog."

Riaki and Miar sighed.

"Whats the point of coming here if we are just going to get pulvorized by that…Tiger, eh!?" Miar asked.

"Everyone is strong in there own ways." Sorka said and dropped his hat by the wall. He walked forward and pushed the door open. "Skorqui and Rusam, you stay out here. You will be on guard duty."

"What!?" Skorqui asked. "There's no one for miles!"

"You never know…" Rusam sighed and put his hat back on. "Someone could come while we are inside."

Skorqui rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall.

Hiotu, Sorka, Riaki, and Miar began to walk through the big building.

"We're going in circles." Riaki said.

"How do you know?" Sorka asked.

"Sound waves." Riaki replied. "When we make a sound, the waves start getting fainter and fainter and they suddenly get louder a few moments later."

Hiotu stared. "You're scaring me with this sound stuff..." He said and walked over to the wall. When he pushed against it, a hole appeared and he fell in. Miar jumped forward and made a hand sign. A bird flew from his clay pouch ((all there cloaks are open. Each one has black shirt/pants.)) and grew bigger. It flew into the hole and soon came back with Hiotu.

"Are you okay!?" Sorka asked. Hiotu jumped off the bird and it shrank. "Yes." He said.

"Good." Sorka said and looked into the hole. "We need two people to go down there…"

Hiotu and Sorka looked at Riaki and Miar.

"Uh…we have to go down there!?" Riaki asked. "I'm not too fond of the darkness…"

Sorka: -.-

"Okay, darkness is black. You're afraid of the darkness when you turn black!? That doesn't make sense!" he said to her.

"Never mind." Riaki mumbled and looked at Miar. He made another hand sign and the bird grew. Another one came out of the pouch and grew. The two jumped onto the birds, one each, and they jumped through the hole.


	13. Kii the Gaurdian and Training Info

Shinzu: xD This is supposed to seem like an episode of Naruto. I wanted them to have…De javu!! Extra long chapter for taking so long in updating!

You know, I just don't see Kakuzu as the evil type. o.O I think of the Waterfall village and they are nice and calm…but Kakuzu….He's just plane evil!

--

Riaki and Miar soon go to the floor. The birds hopped off to the side and waited for further instructions. Miar waved his hands and the birds stayed, seeming asleep. They looked around the place, seeing metal and cardborad boxes, crates, cages…. Suddenly there was a loud growling. Boxes where shoved aside and the two Akatsuki members jumped to the side.

"What's going on, un…?" Mar wispered quietly.

"I don't know…" Riaki squeaked and backed up against a box. "It's gotta be our demon…"

Once again the growling came and something large and blue flew over the boxes Riaki was by and landed infront of her. "Why have humans come..?!" he growled. "Humans not alowed here!"

Riaki gulped and looked at Miar, but he was cowering in a corner. "Uhhh…."

"Uh is no ansewer!" The large tiger hissed. "Why are you here!?"

Miar shrugged. "Errr…looking around, yeah," He said and slowly moved to the side.

"Looking around!" The tiger snapped and looked at Miar. "Looking around, eh? How you feel if I looked around YOUR house?!" He lept forward- like chasing prey- and pinned Miar to the ground with one paw.

Miar grinned and threw something to Riaki with his free arm and she hit it towards the tiger with her scythe. "Katsu!" he managed to say and an explosion happened right on the tigers light blue skin. It jumped backwards and spun around, now looking at Riaki. Miar jumped up and threw more bombs, both kids saying the jutsu words at the same time.

When the explosions died down, tiger was gone.

"W-where is he!?" Riaki asked and looked around.

"You think I'd know!?" Miar snapped and suddenly dived to the ground. The tiger appeared again, but this time its paws where dark dark blue and he had fangs. "DAMN!!! We made it mad!"

"That's what we're supposed to do!" Riaki grumbled and looked at the tiger. It ran towards Riaki… "AHH!!" Someone had grabbed the small (Yes, she's small) girl and jumped to the side.

"I swear," Came a female voice. "Otto-san asks me to watch you people and /this/ is what happens?!" Riaki looked up and saw a girl with green eyes against black, dark blue mask, and white hat thing. Her headband was triangle-like with a Waterfall plate.

"Who the hell are you (Eh) ?!" Miar and Riaki snapped.

The girl looked at the tiger and said, "No time; I'll tell you later." She dropped them and began to walk off. "By the way; I'm Kii."

Kii walked towards the tiger and looked up. "You really aren't that powerfull," she said.

"It almost ripped us to shreds!" Riaki protested.

The tiger growled and the new comer and raised his paw. It blinked and Kii as gone. "What the-"

"-to slow!" Kii said and appeared behind him. In seconds she was ontop of it and her hand turned black. "Bye!" She punched the tigers back and it fell to the ground.

Riaki and Miar where still trying to stand up by the time she was done. Kii appeared next to them and grabbed them by the colar, soon pulling them out.

"Miar, Riaki!" Sorka and Hiotu said in unison. "And…?"

"Kii," Kii grumbled quietly. "No one pays be enough to do this -.-"

Sorka and Riaki began to talk to eachother.

---

Everyone sat around a small fire out in the forest.

"You people are retards!" Kii suddenly said. "Trying to fight a fully grown, fully eaten Jinjuroki!"

Sorka flinched. "We are not!" he argued. "We could have beeten it!"

Kii rolled her eyes. "Oh sure," she said. "Even /I/ couldn't have beeten it and I'm stronger- WAAAYYY stronger- then you!"

Miar and Rusame gasped.

"No one is stronger then Sorka-sama!" They said in unison.

"Sure I can," Kii grumbled. "It'll be simple!!"

"Fiiiigggghhhttt!!!" White Skorqui said happily. "We haven't seen Sorka fight at all yet!!"

"**Yeah…but…just don't get hurt if you do!**"

Sorka agreed to the challenge and walked into the forest with his organization.

Kii stared and after a few moments she ran in after Sorka, catching up after only a few moments.

--

"Ready?" Riaki asked and looked around. She had her hand on a thin (3 inches thick) drum with small bells on the side.

Kii mumbled something and said, "I would nod if I could MOVE!!"

"Just start!" Sorka snapped.

Riaki nodded and took her hand off the drum, letting the two free again.

Sorka and Kii ran forward and skidded to a stop infront of eachother, Kii towering over Sorka. Sorka began to make a hand sign when Kii dissapeared from sight and appeared at the end of the clearing.

"What the…?!" Rusam gasped.

Sorka began to say a few words when suddenly Kii appeared again behind him and sent a punch to his head. "You people are to slow!" she whinned and jumped to the side when Sorka fell to his knees.

"How are you better then me?!" Sorka asked and jumped high into the air like a frog when Kii came running towards him. Chakra sensors are great…

"Kakuzu trained me…" Kii said and jumped up towards Sorka. She came up to his hight and kicked him in the back. She flipped backwards and landed on her feet. A few moments later she had her arm wrapped around Sorka's neck with a kunai in her hand. "Now, forfit or die."

"I will never forefit…" Sorka growled.

There was a sudden movement in the bushes and everyone looked over. Five kids walked out of the bushes; A Nara with blone hair, Shinzu, Coraku, Hior, and Rino.

"Idiot!" Hior snapped. "I think you need to clean your glasses, Coraku."

Riaki suddenly began to laugh. "Coraku has glasses!?" she asked.

Shinzu rolled her eyes and said to the Nara, "Get the tall one."

"Hai, Shinzu-senpai!" Nioku said and made a hand sign. "Shadow Bind Jutsu!" Kii looked at Nioku and jumped backwards. The shadow Nioku had swerved over and aimed at Riaki.

"What the hell!?" Riaki gasped when the shadow hit her.

"Wrong one but it'll do," Coraku mumbled and took off his glasses. He put them in his kunai pouch and ran forward, scythe in hand.

Hior and Rino looked around. Hen they saw Kii there eyes narrowed. "How did you find them?!" they asked.

Kii ignored them and ran over to help Riaki. But instead, Riaki was lead over to Kii, a kunai in her heand. "What…the…" Kii hopped backwards, dodging Riaki's kunai at the same time. "WHY do I have sudden de javu…!?"

"FIIIIGHHHTTT!!!!" Skorqui yelled and jumped out of the trees. She lifted her hand into the air and a vine wrapped around Shinzu. Shinzu glared at Skorqui and began to bite the vine. Super sharp teeth come in handy.

Kii kept hopping backwards.

"Stop it!" Riaki snapped.

"I can't!!! You're pushing me back!!" Ki snapped and suddenly stopped. A tree was right behind her.

While they all where fighting (Sorka vs. Rino, Kii vs. Riaki vs. Nioku, Shinzu vs. Skorqui, Hiotu vs. Coraku. Miar has dissapeared and now one knows where he is), Rusam had begun to make a hand sign. He whispered some words and suddenly the forest clearing began to become wet.

Skorqui stopped fighting and looked into the air. Trees began to fall and thick moss covered it all. Water began to get higher and higher…

Coraku blocked Hiotu's chakra scalp by swinging his scythe in an arch. "You aren't the only one who's been training…" He mumbled. "God damnit stop moving! You're a friken blur!" Hiotu just laughed.

"You bat!"

"Put your glasses on then!" Rino snapped and quickly moved his hands to the side. His puppet's hands followed and tons of poisonous darts shot towards Sorka. Sorka ducked, everything he saw going slow motion.

"What the…Rinnegan!?" Rino gasped. "This is bad…"

"What is?!" Shinzu asked and waded through the water. She grunted when the water came to shoulder length and dived into the water.

Coraku just stayed there but Sorka, Hiotu, Skorqui, Nioku, and everyone else I may have forgoten jumped onto the trees.

Shinzu and Coraku looked at Rusam, who was also in the water. The two made a hand sign and said, "Water Shark Fang Jutsu!" Light blue sharks appeared in the water and sam like torpedos towards Rusam.

"Water Shark Jutsu!" Rusame said. Smaller sharks appeared and all of the started fighting with eachother.

"FLEEE!" Shinzu called and jumped out of the water. Coraku followed and put his glasses back on.

Rino tried to get away but Rusam jumped up and pulled him back. "Oh no you don't!" he laughed and pushed him into water. "Let's watch your joints rust!" Rino tried to swim away, but his arms began to become stiff.

"DAMN IT!"

"We've gotta go back!" Nioku said and began to run back. He made a hand sign and said, "Summoning Jutsu!" An itachi (weasle) appeared and began to run next to him.

"What is it?" the itachi asked. "Is something wrong?"

"We've gotta get Rino out of the water, Kami."

"Hai!" Kami said and ran faster, soon jumping right over the other Akatsuki members.

Hiotu jumped into the air and tried to grab the weasle, but he was two inches to short. "Damn!" He growled and held his hand out.

"Hey!" Shinzu snapped and tackled Hiotu into the water. The two went under and didn't come back for quite some time. When they finaly came up, Hiotu was just floating there with his eyes closed and Shinzu's eyes had turned to gold.

"Hiotu!" Sorka gasped. He looked at Shinzu through narrowed eyes and said, "Die!" Skorqui appeared out of no where and jumped into the water.

"Get out of there!" Nioku yelled to Shinzu. Shinzu dived under the water again and began to swim through it, soon hitting a tree.

"How in the world do I get out!?" Shinzu said to herself and came above water. She screamed and dived back into the water when she saw a shark. 'Hurryy!' Shinzu began to dig a hole at the bottom of the area.

"Hey, leetle person," Kii snapped. "Stop messing with us!"

"I don't have to!" Shinzu snapped. When Rino was out of the water, Hior ran over and forced chakra into his joins.

"It wound last long," He said and helped Rino up. "Just long enough for us to get outta here!"

In less then ten seconds, everyone fled the battle field.

--

Akatsuki base:

"Is Hiotu going to be okay?" Sorka asked.

Kii had Hiotu on a randome bed in the base and was trying to heal him. "I don't know!" she said after a few moments. "His chakra is flowing really slow and his heart is sloer too!"

"You're kidding!" Riaki suddenly yelled from the room over. "Miar isn't here at all!"

Sorka rubbed his forehead. "Dad…can't you come here…" He asked quietly. "It's living Hell here…"

There was laughing from somewhere.

"You called at the right time," Pein said and walked over. Sorka looked up.

"Omg…it's a miracle!" Sorka said happily and tackled Pein down in a flying hug.

"AHH!!!"

There was a loud thumping sound and lots of cursing before Sorka figured out who it was; Hidan and Tayuya.

"What's going on?" Sorka asked. "You all are coming over."

"We thought we'd train you a bit more," Pein replied. "And I see you have Rin'negan."

After about two seconds went by, there was more thumping and a deep voice saying, "Damn it! Why was I sent here?!"

Soon there was Zetsu along with Kisame and Konan and Deidara.

"Errr…Pein-sama!! Sorka-sama!!" Riaki called and ran down the hall into the room. "I can't find Miar anywhere!"

(Out of Fanfic: Dx Here comes Hell! More characters then I have ever done before)

--

Everyone sat inside the common room a few moments later. They where trying to figure out where Miar went. What if Shinzu's squad has taken him?

"Alright, before we find Miar…" Sorka began.

"We're going to train you. Well…Kakuzu and Tayuya will train Riaki while Hidan, Konan, and Deidara come with me to find Miar. Zetsu will train Skorqui, Kisame will train Rusam and…Kii…Kii and Sorka will…will keep an eye on things and make sure no one dies." Pein finished.

Sorka nodded.

"So…All you people are going to find…Miar?" Riaki asked. "Not much too loose if you can't find him. It's not like we need bombs or fireworks-" Deidara punched Riaki in the head, making her fall out of her chair. "Good freaking Lord! Dei-Girl punches hard…" She groaned after a while.

Deidara turned from Riaki and walked over to a different chair.

Pein/Sorka: -.-'

"Deidara, don't hit Riaki," Pein said. "Riaki, don't mess with Deidara. Alright, let's go!" Pein began to walk out of the room. Konan sighed and pushed Deidara and Hidan forward.

"Hey!" Hidan snapped.

The kids sighed and looked at the leaving group. When they left, everyone looked at eachother.

"**I'm hungrey…** No, no we're not!" Zetsu said.

"GO EAT A COW FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Kii snapped and let her head hit the back of the chair she was sitting int.

"But I'm hungrey too!!" Skorqui said. "**Hey, I bet Sorka left meat in the fridge.**"

All: :-/

-----

"Alright, small peoples!" Kii said and stood infront of the group of kids. "You listen to Otto-san, Tayuya-chan, and Zetsu-chan! Don't call Kisame-chan sushi or I'll get you!"

All the kids backed up a bit.

"Happens all the time…" Kakuzu grunted. "Kii, how is it everyone is afraid of you but most people want to work with Hior?"

Kisame and Zetsu began to laugh.

"No need to get made, Kii," Kisame said. "It's been forever since I've seen you…and I remember you as the fun person…"

"FUN!?" Rusame asked.

Kii rolled her eyes and walked off into the base.


	14. Wind Chakra Takes Over

Shinzu: We get to learn about Sorka's past- well, some of it!!! OoO This shall be fun…

It's all because of my dreams X3 They help, a lot! Except in my dream, I was Shinzu o-O

Btw- Sorka isn't as serious as Pein. He likes to have fun sometimes, too. Oh, and you know how Kakuzu has those little animals? Well, Kii's creatures…work like animals.

_Flashback_

**Evil Zetsu, Nice Skorqui**

'Thinking'

"Talking"

T-T This might seem sad; I'm listening to How to Save A Life…Music effects my writing.

---

Sorka was sitting next to a tree, looking into the sky. The clouds reminded him of things, many things until it began to turn grey. 'I can't controll it…' he thought to himself and looked at the ground. The clouds slowly resumed there fluffy white positions and floated off.

'What to do now…' Sorka thought to himself. 'Dad's not here and no one can train me, Hiotu is hurt badly…'

"_Who are you!?" A six year old Sorka snapped. "You can't just go and steal things!!"_

_A boy with silver hair put down a box. "It's my box," he said in a squeaky voice. "See, it has my name on it!" Sorka walked over and looked at the box. 'Hiotu' was written on it, obviously written by an older Shinobi. _

"_I guess your right," Sorka said. "I thought it was one of my boxes, I'm sorry." He pushed orange-ish hair out of his eyes and looked at the kid. "What's your name?"_

"_Hiotu," The boy said and pushed his glasses back up. "Just…Hiotu; I don't know my last name."_

_Sorka nodded. "I'm Sorka, just Sorka," he said. "I guess we don't have any last names."_

_Hiotu shrugged. "Dad just visited…I asked him, but he just said, 'No, when you are older." _

"_Who is your dad?" Sorka asked. He didn't remember his, but he did remember things about the Akatsuki. The villagers still talked about them even though they where 'dead'._

"_Kabuto," Hiotu sighed. "He went into hiding with the Akatsuki members so he doesn't come out very much. When he does he is normaly wearing something odd from the mist village."_

"_Oh…that's sad," Sorka said. "How often does he come out?"_

"_Not very often," Hiotu replied sadly. "Most of the time its maybe once or twice a year."_

_Sorka thought of something. "Hey, come with me for a moment," he said. "I want to show you something._

"_Alright," Hiotu said and picked up the box. Sorka led him over to a tall building in the forests around the inside of Konoha. There was a large deserted building with many broken windows and cracked bricks. The two walked inside a few moments later._

"_Sorka-chan!!" A small girl squeaked and ran up to him. She had to be no more then four or five. "Who is that? I could hear you from outside!"_

_Sorka looked at the silver-y haired girl and said, "Riaki, this is Hiotu. I'm showing him this place."_

"_Hello Hiotu-chan!" Riaki said. A few moments later she ran into a different room. _

"_Who was that?" Hiotu asked and set the box on the floor again. _

"_Riaki," Sorka said. "She doesn't have many friends…"_

_Hiotu nodded. "Wow, must be hard. Do you guys go to the academy?" _

"_Yeah," Sorka nodded. "But we can only train with eachother. Everyone else in the class normaly avoids us. Are you in a different class?"_

"_Mmhm," Hiotu said. "Mine teacher is Iruka." He looked around and saw bright blue eyes looking out from one of the dark hallways that had no windows. _

"_I thought you said you weren't going to show anyone this place, yep…" A voice said. _

_Sorka sighed and walked over to the hallway. He was covered in shadows the second he got into it. After a few moments, Sorka walked out again with a blonde next to him. "So you're a good guy, yep?" the blonde asked._

_Hiotu nodded. "I don't hurt people," he said. "I help- trying to become a medical ninja."_

_Later that day, the four of them where sitting around a small fire in a dark room. Hiotu was reading a book from his box, Sorka was trying to convince Riaki that Hiotu was a good guy, and Miar was trying to put a bomb into the fire. _

"_Hey," Hiotu said after a while. He closed his book and continued, "Have you ever thought about starting the Akatsuki again? I was just looking at the bingo books from a long time ago and it shows someone named…Nagato- I think that's his name- and he looks just like you."_

_Sorka, Riaki, and Miar looked at him. _

"_That sounds…" Sorka began. "Awsome! But we have to finish the academy, first."_

_Hiotu nodded. "Of course," he said and went back to his book._

_Miar and Riaki looked at Hiotu. "What's Akatsuki?" They asked in unison._

"_Heh…about that…" Sorka began. "Err…I'll tell you later…"_

_Miar's eyes went chibi. "Pweeezzzeee?!" he begged._

_Sorka shook his head. "No," he said. "If you keep asking; No."_

"_Fine…" Miar said sadly. He looked into the fire and said, "Kat-"_

"_RUN!!!" Sorka screamed and grabbed the other two by the wrist. They left the room seconds before there was a large (Only the size of the room) explosion._

_Hiotu: O-o_

"_Holy cow!" he gasped. "What the heck was that?!"_

_Riaki took a few deep breaths and said, "Miar's jutsu. He goes crazy with it."_

_A few moments later, Miar came out caughing. "S-sorry," He gasped and fell to his knees. "I didn't think it would be that big!"_

_Sorka ran over and pulled him to his feet. _

Sorka was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when there was a loud screaming.

"RUN!!" Riaki and Rusam yelled and ran past Sorka. "Kii's on rampage!!"

'It's like history is repeating its-self…' Sorka thought and suddenly went wide eyed. Three large black creatures came charging out of the trees, Kakuzu infront of them. "OH MY GOD!" Sorka screamed and ran after the other two.

When he caught up with them, they tree sat under a large tree, panting.

"W-what was that about?" Sorka asked. "What did you d-do?"

Riaki took a deep breath and said, "Her and Kakuzu where battling, showing us a few jutsu. Suddenly Kii's eyes turned completely white and the three creatures she summoned began to run everywhere! One creature can use lighting, another one can use fire, and another one can use wind!"

"Everything that is able to destroy a town…" Sorka mumbled to himself. Skorqui came up above ground next to him, flytrap tightly shut.

"**L-lighting hurts…**" A sad voice said from inside the flytrap. It opened, reavealing a hurt Skorqui.

Sorka looked into the air, clouds quickly changing to grey. It began to rain lightly, soon becoming a hard rainfall.

"That feels good…" Skorqui said and sat down.

Suddenly a creature with a blueish panda mask broke down the trees infront of them, sniffing the air.

"Maybe it's like a T-Rex," Rusam wispered. "Only being able to see if someone moves."

"Yeah, maybe," Riaki and Sorka said in unison. The four sat absalutly still and the animal-creature thing walked away.

_Sorka and Hiotu stood, back to a wall many years later. Many people ran by the alley entrance, somehow not seeing them. A large black dog and a small-ish yellow spiked dog also walked by, noses in the air._

"_Oh my god…" An eleven year old Hiotu gasped. "They are all after us."_

_Sorka nodded grimly. "They are. But there is one person he can't get; Riaki," he said. "Immortalitly has its advantaves."_

"_Wow…do you think Miar's okay?" Hiotu asked. He spoke too soon. There was a loud explosion and two dogs barking._

Kakuzu and Tayuya suddenly sped past them, Kisame running backwards; blocking the attacks of the other creatures.

"Tayuya, Kakuzu," Rusam said. "Did you find a way to destroy them?!"

"You _can't _destroy them!" Kakuzu said from farther away. "Unless you like, kill them with there weekness."

"You're kidding!" Sorka groaned and the rain began to stop.

"No, keep the rain going smart one!" Tayuya snapped and began to play her flute. The creature began to go very slow, but was still mobile.

Sorka narrowed his eyes and looked at the sky. It began to pour again. Surprisingly, the creature let out a screatch. It turned around and ran back into the forest.

"_We need to get out of here!" Riaki said a few hours after the explosion and wrapped bandages around her arm. "They are trying to kill us! I heard them talking about throwing me into a pit of fire because I couldn't die!"_

_Miar nodded and pulled on a pair of gloves. "They also tried stabing my hands when I wasn't looking," he said. _

_Sorka nodded. "Let's get out of here," He commanded and began to run out of Konoha. The other three followed him; Hiotu being very cousious._

"_Hiotu, we have no time for this!" Sorka said. "We need to leave; now!"_

_Hiotu shook his head and made a hand sign. "Sight Seeing Jutsu!" he said. His eyes turned black for a moment then back to there original color. "Lady Tsunade…she's trying to stop all this!"_

_The other three stared at him. "Trying to STOP it?!" The three gasped in unison._

"_We just graduated at the adademy," Riaki said. "No one wants to be our sensei because of our past; we are _different _from other people; and we know nothing of what they are trying to do!"_

"_She's right, yep!" Miar said. _

"W-what's going on?"

Sorka looked left and saw Hiotu leaning against a tree. "Hiotu!" he said happily.

"M-my cards…s-say nothing…-caugh- about this type of stuff…" Hiotu said. Sorka stood up and walked over to Hiotu.

"Hiotu," Sorka wispered, "you need to stay inside. It's chaos out here; no place for a person that's hurt."

Hiotu shook his head. "I-I wanted to come out here…" he cried. "I couldn't take it; I have a fealing –caugh- something bad is going to happen…"

A white eyed Kii appeared infront of them. Her hand turned black and she aimed a punch at Hiotu. Kakuzu appeared in a puff of smoke and blocked the punch; literally creating a domino scean: Kii falling forward, making Kakuzu fall backwards hitting Sorka, Sorka falling forward landing ontop of Hiotu.

((LOL!! Can you immagan that in your main? x3 ))

"Told…you…" Hiotu said quietly before closing his eyes. Sorka pushed Kakuzu and Kii off of him and looked at Hiotu.

"H-Hiotu!" He said, shaking him, almost in tears.

Kakuzu's hand turned black and he punched Kii in the stomach, making her skid back and hit a tree.

((Kuzu isn't afriad of hitting his daughter. o.O ))

After a few moments he walked over to Sorka and kneeled next to Hiotu.

"Is he okay?" Sorka asked. Kakuzu put his hand on Hiotu's chest.

"N-no…" he said after a while.

Sorka stood up. "S-Shinobi don't cry," he told himself and put his arm over his eyes, cloak sleave absorbing the tears. "They don't cry!"

Riaki, Rusam, and Skorqui had dissapeared into the forest leaving a dead Hiotu, crying Sorka, hurt Kii, and mad Kakuzu.

It suddenly began to rain harder, making the sand and dirt around them turn into mud.

"Damn it, Kii!" Kakuzu said to himself and moved Hiotu over to a cry spot under a canopy tree. "I told you you can't have a wind element!"

Sorka fell to his knees. "K-Kakuzu…" he said.

"Hn?"

"C-can I…Hurt Kii?"

Kakuzu thought for a moment. "Yes."

"_We may not like these kids," Tsunade said to the whole village from the top of the Hokage Building. "But we can't go around hurting them! They have no parents, little friends-"_

"_It's just a repeat of Naruto!" A randome villager said. "He had no friends either and no parents!"_

_Tsunade narrowed her eyes and looked at a small group farther away from the larger group. "Sorka, Riaki, Miar, and Hiotu are NOT to be harmed," She said. "If I find out that anyone has hurt them; they will DIE."_

Sorka took a deep breath and calmed himself. "I-I will deal with her later…" he said, still crying. "For now; let's get those creatures."

**Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came**

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life  
How to save a life


	15. Kii's a what! Attack on Konoha!

Shinzu: Arg! I can't find a way to type this chapter. . I type it, but then it doesn't sound right. Spoilers for if you do not know about Pein/Konan and there jutsu.

. STUPID MANGA SCREWED UP MY FANFICTION!!!!

Akatsuki's new song: Best Friend- Toy Box xD

Note: I am also writing a Legend of Zelda fanfiction!

Link has lived in Ordon village for many moons since Midna had gone back to the twilight world. Everything is going good until the rivers become poluted, Ganondorf is revived, and just about every animal is dieing.

Name: Legend of Zelda: Dark River

That will come after my first Legend of Zelda fanfiction. xD It has to do with Ganon's new asistant.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sorka looked Kii in the eye and walked forward. Tayuya and Kakuzu had her pinned against a tree and nearly knocked her out. Over the few hours, all the Akatsuki had finaly taken down the three creatures (One of them acually went back to Kii) and had her knocked out. She was just now waking up.

"Whha…?"

Sorka bent down to eye level (Kakuzu and Tayuya had her pinned to the tree while kneeling on the ground) and said, "Why did you go all berzerk on us?"

"I-I didn't," Kii said innocently. "At least…I think…"

Kisame laughed. "Looks like her memory is gone or something," he said and poked Kii in the head. "Is Kii still in there?"

Kii growled and looked at Kisame. _Damn mask_, she thought, _bite his finger off!_

"Nope," Zetsu said. "Looks like old Kii is still here."

"Shut up," Kii hissed and tried to pull free.

"You're not goin' anywhere," Tayuya snapped. "You're staying right here."

Kii: ?o.o?

"Huh?!" She asked. "What the hell did I do wrong?!" She watched as Sorka turned around.

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed. He looked at Kii and whispered, "Hiotu is gone."

"Whaaattt?!"

"No," Sorka said and turned aund. "It's not her fault. It's Shinzu's. She's the one that half drowned him. If she hadn't, he would still be alive if Kii went berzerk."

Kisame thought for a moment. "Your right…" he said. "It was her fault!"

Everyon went quiet for a moment.

"To Konoha?" Riaki asked.

"Yep," Sorka said. "But not now…later…"

Riaki nodded and fell to her back. "Hiotu-san is gone…Everyone else is at Konoha fightin…life is hell…kill me now…"

"Don't know how many times I've heard that," Kakuzu mumbled and walked inside the base.

---

Coraku's skin slowly began to turn black. "Argg…not now," He groaned to himself and ran backwards. "AI! Hior, you go!"

Hior made a hand sign and said, "Fire Style! Fireball jutsu!" An animal he summoned (A lot like Kii's) that was standing next to him walked forward and shot fire.

"What the hell, un?!" Deidara gasped and flew (Bird) into the air. Hidan jumped into the air after him and landed on the Konoha gates. "This is NOT good, un…"

Pein narrowed his eyes and walked forward. He made a hand sign and a ton of water came out of no where, dousing the flames. "Where's Miar?!"

Coraku suddenly came out of no where, scythe hitting the ground two inches infront of Pein. "Heh…got your arm…" He said evily and jumped backwards.

"Whhaaaattt…He hit me!" Pein jumped backwards, eyes narrowed.

"You- old man- are just to SLOW!" Coraku snapped.

Pein: .

"I'm not old!" he growled and made another hand sign. The rain that was pouring began to fall harder and hader.

Up on a building, Shinzu growled. "Damn it!" she hissed and tried to cover her Bingo Book from the rain. "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

Everyone stopped what they where doing. A few back up ANBU jumped up onto the building. "What's wrong?" they asked.

"I can't figure out these guyses abilities! Damn rain is destorying it! It had all of there abilities and stuff!" Shinzu ranted.

"Why not use one of ours?" a second one asked.

"Mine is the only updated one!"

"Well, what do you know about the girl?" the first asked.

Shinzu thought for a moment. "Oh yeah; Konan- Jutsu abilities allow her to change into birds and animals and stuff while becoming paper. We all know about Pein. Deidara we know about too and same with Hidan."

"Then why do you need information?"

Shinzu rolled her eyes. "I don't know all of Coraku's abilities! And the bingo books are the only things that really help me with this stuff!" She stood up and threw her book to the ground. "Stupid rain; stupid book!"

Rino sighed. "Here it goes," He said to himself and jumped backwards. "Rock Shard Jutsu!" Pointed rocks flew into the air and turned upsidedown so the point was facing down. They all fell to the ground, hitting Deidara and Konan at the same time.

Deidara's eyes narrowed. "That jutsu was fun when it was being used against you, yeah!" he said and hit the ground.

A few moments later, Deidara had stood up and Hidan jumped into the battle. Hidan tried to punch Hior in the head but the kid ducked. "To slow," he said and jumped into the air when Hidan tried to hit him with his scythe. "WAY to slow!" When Hior came back down, Hidan tried to hit him again but it didn't work.

"Stop moving so fast!" Hidan whinned. "Your worse then Kakuzu!"

Hior laughed quietly. "Maybe 'cus…I AM HIS KID!" He burst out laughing. "Couldn't figure out, eh?" He then asked when he saw Hidan's confused look. He elbowed him in the chest and hit him in the side. "And your…WAY TO SLOW!!!"

Rino: -.-

"Has everyone here gone absalutly INSANE?!" he asked himself. "Coraku suddenly switched to freaky Jashinist and Hior became his hyena self…"

"Yeah, I know. They have become insane!" Shinzu appeared infront of him and blocked an attack from Deidara. Thank the lord she has the traditional gloves with a metal plate on them…

"Awwwww fudge!" Hior groaned when he was thrown bakwards into a wall. "Damn…Konan your too fassstt!"

Rino rolled his eyes. "Idiot," he said to himself and pulled out a scroll. "Summoning Jutsu!" A puppet appeared (looks a bit like Sasori if anyone cares. Like father like son…) and stood in a fighting stance. Rino moved his hands/arms and the puppet shot out poison darts.

Konan was the target. "Whhaaattt?!" she asked and jumped into the air. She quickly changed into a flock of birds and circled the area.

--  
Tsunade slamed her fist on the table. "THEY had to come?!" She growled at no one. "Leader, Co-Leader, Suicide Bomber and the Immortal Religionist…Just what we need!"

Miar rolled his eyes. "Sure…" he mumbled. "Dad is NOT a suicide bomber-"

"-He can create bombs and is in the middle of 'em!" Tsunade interupted. "He a friken suicide bomber!"

Then it came to Miar. The only reason Tsunade didn't want anyone to hurt them was…she didn't want them to go into revenge mode!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sorka and Kakuzu made a hand sign. "Sealing Wind Jutsu!" They said and both hit Kii in the shoulder. A few minutes later, Kii screamed and fell to her back.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sorka asked and leaned against the wall. "She looks hurt."

Kakuzu nodded. "She's fine," he said and kneeled next to the passed out Kii. He put his hand on her forhead. "Whaa..?"

"Oh. My. God," Sorka said wide eyed and dived behind the couch. A sudden blast of chakra had thrown Kakuzu to the wall.

Riaki, Rusam, and Skorqui came running into the room at the sudden noise. "What (the hell) was that?!" The three asked in unison.

Kakuzu caughed and stood up. "I don't know what it was…" He said and walked over to Kii again.

"Wait!" Sorka called. "There's some…strong chakra force coming from her! It's the same as Shinzu's!"

"What?!" Kakuzu asked. "You're kidding?!"

Sorka shook his head.

"Someone PLEASE tell us what the hell is going on!" Riaki interupted. "I heard a scream, a loud static, and a sudden thump!"

The two looked at the three.

Sorka took a deep breath. "Either she's a Jinjoruki or just has high chakra levels!" he said.

Rusam rubbed his forhead. "But…if she's a demon person, we wount be able to get all the Jinjoruki! I don't want to kill her!"

"**Me either**!" Skorqi said. "Pft, I don't really care."

Riaki thought for a moment. "Okay, there was a loud static noise; did anyone else hear that?" she asked.

Everyone shook there heads. Riaki smacked her forhead. "Oh whatever…" she grumbled.

Sorka rolled his eyes and walked towards Kii. About a second later, he was thrown against the wall. "Oww…" He groaned and rubbed his head.

"Are you okay?" Kakuzu asked and walked up to him. Sorka nodded and stood up.

"Just…a bit on the…dead side…" He said. Skorqui rolled her eyes.

All: 0.0

"Oh. My. (Freaking). God,"

A creature a lot like the tiger demon appeared infront of them. "You no harm her…" It growled, sounding A LOT like Kyuubi. "You stay away. Wind chakra is a must!" It began to form into an animal now, soon taking the shape of a tiger.

"Why is Wind Chakra a must?" Kakuzu growled.

The lion growled and looked at Kakuzu through narrowed eyes. "Chakra type is wind; she has wind chakra!"

Sorka looked at Skorqui and the two ran up to the…lion thing. "OI! Tiger…demon thingy!" Sorka said. "Kii can't have Wind Chakra!"

Lion rolled his eyes. "Sure," He growled. "And pigs can fly."

Skorqui narrowed her eyes. "She goes completely berzerk with Wind Chakra-"

He hissed and jumped forward, sending Skorqui to the wall.

A few moments later, Kisame, Zetsu, and Tayuya came into the room.

"Oh come on!" Tayuya grunted. "We beat those monster things and then this happens?! Kakuzu, your kid's life is screwed up!"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and looked at Zetsu. He made a hand sign and a ton of vines pinned the demon to the ground.

---

Shinzu and Rino hid behind a building.

"We've gotta get everyone and think of a plan," Shinzu said quietly.

"Yeah," Rino agreed and looked around to the battle field. "We also need to get Kakashi, Naruto, and Chouji."

Shinzu nodded and faded into the shadows.

A few moments later, she found Naruto. "Naruto!" she said and ran up to him. "Can you help us?! I know you're helping with the lock-down, but we need your help!"

Naruto thought for a moment then said, "DUH!"

Shinzu: -.-'

"Okay, you get Kakashi and Chouji and go to the gates," She said and faded into the shadows again.

After about 15 minutes, Kakashi, Naruto, Chouji, and Shinzu where back at the battle field, getting ready to fight.

Pein and Konan stared at the new comers and stepped back.

'What are they doing…?' Shinzu asked herself and looked at Kakashi. "Chidori!" She held up her hand and a lighting ball formed. She ran forward and tried to hit Hidan.

"Gah! What the hell?!" Hidan snapped and turned around. At that same time, Coraku hit him in the back with his scythe. Shinzu grinned and hit Hidan with Chidori.

Naruto created a few clones and began to make a Rasengan ball. "Hurry…" he said to the clones.

Deidara grabbed a bunch of clay and formed it into a few bombs. "Katsu!" he said when he threw a bunch of them. Shinzu, Kakashi, Chouji, and Naruto covered there eyes.

Rino made a hand sign and stepped on a scroll. A sand wall appeared infront of the good guys and blocked out the explosions. He looked at Deidara and the sand surrounded him.

"Not again, un!" Deidara groaned and threw bombs at the sand. Nothing happened.

---

"Zetsu-san!!" Sorka said. "Why isn't it not doing anything?!"

Zetsu's black side narrowed his eye while the other side stared at the demon. "**Not strong enough.** We need-"

The demon was slowly fading, most of its chakra going back to Kii.

-

"Kii…? Are you awake…?"

Kii groaned and opened her eyes. Blury vision but she could make out a few; Kakuzu, Sorka, and Skorqui.

"Nayah!" /WHITE/ Skorqui said. "She's awake she's awake!" Kii rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Nuh, what happened…?" She asked.

Kakuzu and Sorka looked at eachother. "Uh…"

"YOU'RE A-" Riaki began to say but Tayuya punched her in the head.

Kii looked around. "I'mma what?" She asked tiredly. She looked at one of the windows and saw her reflection…her head gear was off! "GAH! What the hell did you do with it?!"

White Skorqui laughed. "Nice stitches…" she laughed quietly. Kii narrowed her eyes.

"Alright, just tell me!" She snapped.

Sorka caughed and said, "You're a…Jinjukorki."


End file.
